The Winter Rose
by Lilithskullfire
Summary: It's 1926. Katniss and her sister Prim are headed to Chicago to stay with their mother's friends the Mellarks. Only, they aren't the church going, Temperance members they seem to be. In fact, They are with the Irish Mob and even her best friend Officer Gale Hawthorne is on the take. What's a girl to do when Peeta Mellark gives her a job at The Winter Rose the hottest Speak in town?
1. The Windy City

_Notes before you continue the story._

_Gale has a British accent_

_Katniss has a southern accent._

_Peeta has an Irish accent._

_It is 1926 so excuse the racism in later chapters. And of course I don't own Hunger Games._

_** CHAPTER 1: The Windy City**_

April 26th 1926

I couldn't help but sigh as I stared out of the large glass window gazing upon our new home. Chicago. Prim and I were growing restless and numb from our 15 hour train ride from the banks of the Mississippi, watching our world grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Momma couldn't stand looking at the house any longer. That is after she regained her sanity from when papa passed. She had found a job as a nurse at Panem Memorial hospital and now we were moving from our quaint little town in the south to the great north; the epicenter of commerce and transportation. The damn windy city.

"Oh! Katniss isn't that just the cat's meow?!" I looked over at my sister Prim as she squished her lil face up against the glass; her eyes glimmering at the smoggy cement and steel forest. My nose scrunched at her newfound city slang and I wondered how our views could be as different as the color of our hair. I thumbed my braid with a small sigh. Prim had long blond locks with bright blue eyes and fair skin while I however had dull brown hair, olive sun tanned skin and grey eyes. I took after our papa while she took after our momma. Then again, it was probably for the best in the big city if she fit in looking like a starlet. I pulled on the hem of my sunday best as it scratched against my skin uncomfortably and my corselette was starting to pinch in places the sun don't shine. I wasn't used to all the frills and bows but momma had sent us two dresses for the train ride and said we had to look all fancy like. Prim of course loved the modern woman look. I however just needed a pair of pants, even if all them good southern church folk yapped my ears strait off and told me I was going to hell.

"I guess so little duck, but ya need ta stop fogging up the windows. We're almost there." Prim sat back down in her seat with a small blush of embarrassment. She shook her head lightly and I held my laugh.

"Who's gonna to pick us up at the train station?" That was a good question. The last I had heard from momma was that she had made it safely her friend's house, the Mellarks two weeks ago. She had met up with Gale a couple days ago, whom had moved there two years ago. She was pretty good within the last two weeks to keep up with us on what was happening with her. Momma was finally working and better. She no longer faded into the abyss of her own mind since she had people to take care of now. We had to make due within the two weeks she left us alone in Mississippi but I did the hunting and Prim for the most part cooked till we got everything squared away for our move. Momma called yesterday and she had mentioned that she would find someone to pick us up, but that was 24 hours ago and there was no way to know except leaving it as a surprise. I hated surprises.

"I don't know little duck. It may be the Mellarks or Gale. I guess we'll see when we get there." I gave her a forced reassuring smile to ease her tension.

"You really need to stop calling me little duck. It's getting embarrassing." Prim sighed as she twirled her blond locks around her finger. I smiled at her defiance with a little of my own. I leaned in close and scrunched my nose like a hog trying to keep down the smile that was tugging on my lips.

"Never." I replied as I stuck out my tongue at her in which she responded in kind. A few folks next to us gave us a glare that could freeze the flames from hell but I didn't care.

"Final destination, New Union Station." The conductor called out as he made his way to the front of the train. I looked outside the window at the city of Chicago with a final sigh.

"Come on Prim lets get our bags." She nodded with newfound energy that I was just lacking.

"I can't wait to see the station. You know it was just built just a year ago ain't that just swell?" I rolled my eyes at her excitement. Behind her back of course.

"Yeah, just swell." My voice oozed with sarcasm. She turned back around and pursed her lips at me. Her eyes narrowing as she stared at me with conviction.

"Might as well make the most of it. We're already here." She was right. There was nothing I could do about it now. I nodded back to her as her lips curled into a sly smile.

"How'd ya get so smart?" I asked as I patted her hair tenderly. She scoffed back at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe I needed to loosen up but I sure was going to miss them trees.

I whistled as I looked up inside Union station, I know, it was probably the worst thing to do as a girl but, oh hell, it was just... huge. I knew Prim's eyes mimicked mine, wide with wonder, though she was more lady like about it and kept her trap shut. Prim grabbed the edge of the bow on my dress and tugged lightly. I looked over at her breaking away from the trance of the glass ceiling.

"Come on lets get out and see the city!" She held her bags and pointed to the large set of glittering marble stairs between the large two columns into another set of glass that lead to the outside. These city folk sure love their glass it seems. I nodded as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and through the doors into the bright light. "WOW." Prim gushed. I had to agree wordlessly. The city was a lot bigger than I had thought and so much more than our little town in the seam of Mississippi. The air however smelled like shit though. I scrunched my nose as the foul smell permeated into my bones.

"Well, ain't this a sight for sore eyes. Catnip in a dress who knew even you could get all dolled up." A dark voice called out to me and even though it had been two years I knew that voice, even if he had more of a city slang over his British accent to it now. One Prim was so fascinated on picking up as of late. I really shouldn't have let her listen to all them radio shows. I rolled my eyes with exaggeration and glared at Gale. He stood there hands in his pockets with a wide smile over his scruffy chiseled features. His brown hair peaking from under his cap and his grey eyes sparkled like the stars, I had to admit the fella looked pretty sheik now, or so the northerners would say.

"Ain't you lookin' all spiffy like. Looks like the city life sits well with ya." I couldn't help to be a little sore that he left, even though it was wrong of me. His papa and mine were in the war together and we were neighbors. Well, as neighbors as you could be in the country but we had grown up together. We were damn close for the longest till Gale's family had moved two years ago after his papa died with mine in the mine blast. Said he had to take care of them and his uncle had told him there was better money in Chicago right now. Gale just shrugged his shoulders with a wide smile. He had learned to roll whatever I said off his shoulders, probably for the best.

"God I missed you. Most dolls here are dumb dora flappers or those with higher agendas, like being gold diggers. No spice you know?" I could feel a faint blush rise to my cheeks as he said he missed me. I coughed a little as I saw Prim eye me with a sly wink. She was 14 going on 20 that brain of hers. He looked over at Prim and nodded with a small wink. "Well I'll be. Prim, ain't you just growing up to be just the bee's knees." Prim gave her award winning smile and curtsied. My brow raised like something fierce at his words and my hand raised into a fist.

"You start eyeing on Prim and it'll be strait to the kisser Gale." I threatened. Granted, it was all talk since I knew Gale only saw Prim as his sister. He chuckled heartily at my threat knowing it was all bark with no bite.

"Ok ladies lets get you to your new... _home_." I couldn't help but notice as Gale's tone fell flat at the word home through clenched teeth. He obviously didn't like that we were going to stay with the Mellark's, though I didn't have the slightest clue on why. Gale grabbed our bags prying them from my fingers.

"No, Gale..." Gale cut me off with a small 'tsk as he ignored my protests.

"Now what kinda gentleman would I be if I forced two ladies to carry their own bags." He asked as he closed the back door after Prim had took her seat. He opened my door and smiled.

"Gentleman my ass, I ain't weak Gale."

"I know."

"But..." Gale shot me a look that screamed 'Really it's done let it go.' I rolled my eyes and the small creeping smile on his face meant he knew he had just won. I sighed as I climbed up, sat in the front seat and closed the door behind me before Gale could. He chuckled at my small act of defiance.

"It's good to see you again Catnip." Gale stated as he leaned in on the car door and stared at me with a small smile and a sparkle in his grey eyes. I could feel the tips of my ears heat up from his tone.

"Ugh, please just for all that is holy please stop." Prim called out from the back seat I couldn't see her face but I was sure that she was rolling her eyes. Gale's cheeks spotted pink as he shifted his gaze in embarrassment. Not like I was any better than he, I could probably fry and egg off the heat radiating from my face. He lifted his finger to say something but just shook his head, lowered his hand, and walked to the other side into the drivers seat. He started the car, shifted the gear and with a small jerk we were on our way to our new home.

Prim oohed and ahhed behind us as she gawked at the buildings that passed but in the front seat there was just dead, awkward silence between me and Gale.

"So, how're the family?" I asked trying to ease the awkward silence that had formed.

"All copacetic. Mother and the ankle biters are fine but the bread and butter ain't nothing to sing about. Me being a bobbie n all, but it gets the job done. Our uncle owns an inn down in Cicero so he helps out when he can." He shrugged a little. "I keep them fed and happy, it's all I can do. What about you? Still hunting?" Gale glanced over at me before he looked back to the road. I laughed as I turned in my seat and looked at him square.

"I was, though it's about as useless as a boar hog's tit now that we're here in the city." Gale shook his head as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Just a bit. Although, if you were really interested and asked nicely all lady like I could drive you out to the forest for a good hunting trip." My eyes widened as he said the magic words.

"You better not be fibbin' Gale." Gale laughed heartily as he continued to focus on the road.

"You know I'm not one to beat my gums and get myself in trouble raising your hopes and all." I nodded at his comment since I knew his tick. Gale's eye twitched usually when the boy lied. It's not so obvious to other people but I've known him for a while now. That is unless he had gotten better over the past two years or so. I gave him my brightest smiles to show my appreciation. It was nice seeing him after all this time.

"Ugh, I'm still here." Prim groaned as she waved her hand in front of my face to remind us we weren't alone. I rolled my eyes It wasn't like Gale thought of me that way anyways, we'd known each other too long and his type always seemed to be the blond doe eyed type. We drove around yapping it up about the good ole times for about ten minutes when I looked over at at Gale, the smile that had tugged on his lips was long gone and replaced with a clenched jaw and tense white knuckles. I looked to see where his eyes had fallen and it was on a large, wide 2 1/2 story brick house with pointed peaks. "Ooh that place is just ritzy." Prim twilled her voice oozing with excitement.

"Yeah that's the Mellark's house." Gale spat at the name as if a fly flew into his mouth.

"Gale..." Before I could finish Gale turned to me with a forced smile and I pursed my lips. I always knew when he was upset and I sure as hell knew he didn't want Prim to see.

"It's all berries Catnip." He turned around and genuinely smiled at Prim. " 'Ey Pimmy, lets go get your bags and get you all settled in." Prim shook her head to the point I almost thought that lil thing would snap right off. I felt Gale wrap his fingers and held on to my wrist giving it a small squeeze. He wanted to talk just not in front of Prim. He quickly dropped his grasp and climbed out the car, opened the doors for me and Prim with a wide toothy smile.

Prim jumped out with a skip in her step to the small white rose bushes at the front of the house and leaned in with a deep longing sniff. She seemed so at peace. I shook my head and climbed out of the car ignoring Gale's extended hand with a small huff. I wasn't used to being treated all lady like especially not from the boy who used to tug on my hair and went hunting with.

I heard the door open as my focus was drawn over to two men whom were making their way out of the house with smiles plastered on their faces. Their blond hairs were slicked back as they strolled down their prim and proper walkway in their fancy three piece suits. The older of the two men held out his hand and grasped Gale's with a firm shake.

"Mornin' Officer Hawthorne, So great to see you again. So great." The older gentleman's Irish accent wasn't thick as molasses it was almost similar to momma's in the way she talked. It was kind of nice. Gale nodded his head with a wide genuine smile. I looked over at Gale and back at the older man. It had seemed that Gale wasn't too fond of the house earlier but he seemed all fine and dandy with this older gentleman. That was Gale for you though hot as coals one minute cool as ice the next.

"Good to see you too Mr. Mellark. I've got two packages to drop off." I stuck my tongue out at Gale and he just responded with tug on his lips as he forced down his smile.

Mr. Mellark seemed genuinely nice though it was still an oddity for me. He had opened up his home to not just one person who was his childhood friend but to her daughters as well. I wasn't used to all this kindness from strangers i'd never met before. What if he decides to kick us out later? What if he's actually really mean and just playing nice because Gale's a cop? All these worries that I had pushed into the back of my head came bubbling over with a new found conniption. I needed to figure out a way to pay him back... make myself useful so he couldn't kick us out, at least till we can stand on our own two feet. I looked up and noticed Mr Mellark staring at me with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well I'll be. You must be Katniss. I hadn't seen you since ye were a wee ol lass." He gestured his hand as he pointed out my height when he last remembered me when I was about the heigh of his kneecaps it seemed. Though i'm sure that was off since the man was tall and going any lower seemed to make the whole gesture a bit too awkward. My brows knitted in confusion. I don't remember ever meeting Mr. Mellark, and you think I would with how animated the man was. He chuckled a bit and I was sure he could clearly read the confusion on my face. I was always told I could never play poker aside from the 'It's a man's game' argument. "Well, I don't blame you for not remembering me lassie, but I have to say you are growing up to be a fine lady." My eyes drift down to the little white roses. I know I shouldn't feel bad for not remembering them, but I do.

"Sorry..." I looked back up to see Mr. Mellark smile and shake his head telling me it was fine. He looked over towards Prim and his smile got wider if that was even possible.

"And you must be Primrose. Your mother's been chin wagging about you non stop. You look just like her." A quick glimpse of remembrance passed his bright blue eyes and left just a quickly. He seemed a little sad but as quick as it came it left like the wind. Mr. Mellark clapped his hands together loudly as he had forgotten something and had just remembered it. The younger man next to him rolled his bright blue eyes as he ran his fingers through his slicked back blond hair. I heard the Mellark's had 3 sons and if I had to guess looking at the resemblance this was one of them.

"Danny, Danny Mellark. The middle child, the doctor, and all that jazz. Good to meet you." Danny held out his hand and I took it giving a firm quick shake.

"Likewise." Danny and Mr. Mellark laughed heartily and my cheeks dipped red. I know I wasn't lady like but they didn't have to laugh about it.

"I'm liking ye already. I think we'll get along just fine." Mr. Mellark gave me a light pat on the back as he grabbed Prim and my bags. "Now, shall I show ye lasses to yer rooms now?" Prim nodded happily while I shook my head lightly.

"Thank you but I wanted to talk with Gale a lil longer... Is that ok?" I felt stupid asking them for permission. The Mellark's both looked at each other and laughed again as they turned and walked back into the house with Prim in tow. Mr. Mellark stopped at the doorway and turned ever so slightly to us.

"No need to be formal with us lass, and Gale if you'd be so kind after ye talk with the girl come by the study." I wanted to question why but he had already left and closed the door behind him. I looked at Gale questioningly. He just looked back down and shook his head.

"I really wish you weren't living here." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and rubbed it gently.

"Are they bad people?"

"_They_ aren't bad people, hell I work for them... just a bad connections." My brow raised at his comment from what I remembered momma had said they were upstanding citizens so why was Gale so worried. Gale caught on to my worry and sighed again. "Catnip, You're living with _THE_ Jimmy Mellark." I don't know what he's insinuating was it supposed to mean something to me?

"And?" I egged on. He leaned in next to my ear and I could feel his warm breath caress my ear.

"Kitty Kat, He's the mob." My eyes shot open as I stared at him with disbelief. Mr. Mellark. This sweet, animated, happy go lucky Mr. Mellark was in the mob?! And we were living with them?! How the hell did momma let this happen? I could always grab Prim and run but we wouldn't know where too and momma seemed pretty happy here. She seemed alive here compared to back home. My mind kept rambling on playing out the worst scenarios possible. The world ripped itself from under my feet and everything around me was spinning in circles like I had one too many shines. "Don't go hightailing off just yet. I'm not done talking." Gale groaned. I hated the fact that Gale knew me well enough that my instincts in emotional matters was always running. It takes a minute but it finally registers what he had just said. My head snapped back to look at him almost twisting itself off as my brows knitted together.

"You work for them? I thought you're a cop!" I hissed making sure to keep my voice down but it was really really hard to not scream at the top of my lungs.

"Look, he's a good guy, real good. He takes care of everyone in town and is in with Mayor Undersee. Hell, he even goes to the Temperance meetings and those wet noses love him there." Gale scratched the back of his ear with another sigh, he seemed full of those today, like a bag of hot air. "I owe em Catnip, he and his sons help feed the family twice over and lets me buy them what they want not just what they need." I crossed my arms tightly as I wished he didn't even tell me any of this but he just continued. "It's just, he runs a few gambling joints in the city and Peeta mostly runs the bakeries now, but he also runs the Winter Rose, a speak over near Wrigley field. All I and a few others have to just keep the other bobbies away from him and we're square." Gale shrugged his shoulders he didn't particularity seemed embarrassed by what he had just told me either.

"So not the killin' type is what you sayin' Gale?" He nods a little as he scrunches his brows I guess he has to think about it a bit which worries me a lot. If it was just gambling and boozing I'm fine with that it wasn't like we didn't have loads of that where i'm from, Hell I had to gamble my kills just to get other types of food at times, but I just didn't want Prim in that.

"I really shouldn't have told you that, and you have to keep a lid on it, but fuck, it bothers me to bits that you'll be living with them and not me." His grey eyes bore into mine like pools of silver, his cheeks were tinting red with his words. I could feel my ears sizzle but he didn't let me even get a quip in before he straitened up like a wash board and made his way into the house like his ass was on fire. Leaving me in the front lawn gaping like a catfish. I was so absorbed in the details of what just transpired that I didn't notice a thing until a small tap on my shoulder scared the be-Jesus outta me back into reality. I turned right around and was left staring strait into clear sky blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you are Katniss?" The guy asked his lips curled in a toothy smile and I could feel myself blush. Damn these pretty city folk and he smelled like fresh baked bread. I shook my head lightly I didn't have time for gushing over a boy. I gave him a quick once over and by the looks of him he had to be a Mellark. His blond hair unlike his brother's and fathers was parted to the side with a small swoop at the peak while the sides were slicked back. It was a nice look and he just filled his three piece black suit nicely. All topped off with a blue tie that matched his eyes. His smile deepened and I came to the realization that I hadn't said a single word for a few minutes now.

"U-uh yeah, Katniss Everdeen... um... which Mellark are you?" He chuckled, although I could see a quick flash of sadness in his eyes that were quickly replaced with something that made my face blush. I don't know what is happening to me I don't usually go around blushing at whatever pretty boys say or do. I mentally nodded my head as I came to a single conclusion. It wasn't me it was the city air that was doing this to me.

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark at your service."

**AN**: ok so hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yeah, I know its so last minute when she meets Peeta but I thought it'd be a good time to stop the chapter there. I know it's short sorry. I'll make sure the next one's longer. Please leave me reviews if you like it. Thanks!

Also Katniss is 18, Gale is 21, and Peeta is 19, Prim is 14

Btw I really do need a beta reader if anyone's interested.

History lessons 101

Union station was built in 1925 and it was called the New Union Station for a while.

Yes all trains lead to Chicago it was actually in Chicago where our North American time zones were figured out because of the trains.

Valentino was a popular italian actor before his death in the fall of 1926. That is actually where the term "Sheik" came from the character he played in his movies.

Don't get me wrong movies are still silent with the exception of a few "disk tracked audios" but still silent it was not until 1927 was when talkies were starting to rise in the bigger cities and took off in 1928.

There was really no drinking age limit since it was illegal at the time anyways... so yeah it was only after the prohibition ended that the legal age in most states were 21.


	2. City Sunset

For those wondering yup the cover is pretty cheesy like gooping crap cheesy but I thought it would be hilarious so I made it. Thank you so much for reading, faving, and reviewing the last chapter. It really means a whole lot. Also sorry about my french. It's been almost 3 years since my last french class and it's probably bad.

_**CHAPTER 2: City Sunset**_

_**...**_

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark at your service." I smiled back at him cordially of course. He was allowing my family to stay with him and he seemed pretty nice for what all Gale had been spewing on about. One look at Peeta and you would never have guessed that he was with the mob. I shook my head and took his hand. It was warm and little bits of flour brushed off his fingers onto my skin. I gave him a firm shake. He'd probably laugh like his brother at my un-femininity, but instead he gave me this genuinely sweet smile with this small dab of shyness that made my heart flutter. I pursed my lips at this newfound feeling and pushed it far back into the depths of hell.

Something behind me cleared their throat and crunched on what sounded like a horse chewing on a rock right next to my ear, topped off with a cool breeze of peppermint. Well damn everyone was getting the better of me today. I spun around into a handful of peppermints that stood there inches from my face. My brows knitted in confusion until I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes that were holding them. When I didn't move, he took one from his hand and plopped it into his mouth with a small 'cat ate the canary' smirk.

"Want a peppermint?." The man asked with a slight French accent oozing over his American. I couldn't pinpoint it, but he looked oddly familiar. I stared at him. His strong jaw, sharp nose, seriously there had to be something in the water making all these city boys pretty, but I couldn't place him. My head cocked to the side and I tapped my pointer finger against my chin as I kept searching for answers.

"No, thank ya kindly..." My words trailed off into a mutter, It was right on the tip of my tongue and it was starting to frustrate me.

He seemed a bit saddened as if I was supposed to know who he was outright, though I felt a little bad because I actually felt like I should have. He pocketed his peppermints and sighed with shrug. That's when it hit me like a pile of bricks. I knew his name. Hell, everyone that went to the movies when they could afford It, knew his name. He was an upcoming star with Snow Productions and he had become so popular overnight that he had even started taking roles from right under that Valentino's nose. I kept to my usual cool exterior with a small pleasant smile. I never would have realized that Finnick Odair was French, but I guess I should have after all his last name was Odair.

"Finnick Odair." I stated, my cool smile masking my surprise. His eyes sparkled and he smiled widely till it looked like his face would split from my recognition. He took my other hand into his and gave it a small kiss. I, for one did not like it. Everyone and their momma knew of Finnick Odair's little exploits with the ladies and I did not want to be in that saddle.

"Pleasure to meet you Katniss." His voice oozed in a seductive purr. Finnick placed his hand over mine and stared into my eyes, giving me this specific look that ignited a small heat within me. Hell it would have made any girl swoon, instead for me, I could feel the bile rise through my throat.

Apparently Peeta didn't enjoy the attention I was getting either as he pulled Finnick's hand off mine with a quick glare telling him to stop it. Finnick, however, just gave Peeta a small smile and a look before his eyes blatantly trailed down and stared at my other hand. I followed his gaze, it was only then that I had realized that my hand had still been in Peeta's since our handshake. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks as I snatched my hand out of his. I looked over at him and Peeta's face pretty much matched mine, but he was trying his hardest not to look me in the eye. It was kind of cute to say the least... I can't actually believe I placed the word cute to something that didn't pertain to Prim. Peeta cleared his throat, pulling himself together as he glared at Finnick.

"I think that's quite enough of that don't you Finnick?" Peeta stated more rhetorically than he questioned with pursed lips. Finnick chuckled with a small shake of his head, his short bronze hair glittered in the sunlight. I for one, never knew hair could glitter outside of the movies. Peeta just rolled his eyes and mouthed a sorry to me with an apologetic smile. I couldn't help but notice his ears were still pink in embarrassment from the hand holding. There was that word again _cute_. I pursed my lips and bit the inside of my cheek. There really was something wrong with me today.

"Non. I could just eat her up. Secrets and all." He cooed to Peeta with a sharp toothed smile, flashing his pearly whites before he returned his attention to me. I did not want to be another hen in this rooster's eye. Peeta gave Finnick's arm a quick whack to show he was not amused about the comment, but Finnick just wiggled his brows. I sighed, I was getting exhausted by this man's antics and games. I glared at him strait with conviction.

"Sorry to disappoint Mr. Odair, but I'm an open book." I gave him a small shrug. "Everyone seems to know my secrets better than I do." Finnick 'tsked as he waved his pointer finger at me.

"Non, non, non mon chaton, call me Finnick. I hate how that sounds Mr. Odair. Seems stuffy right?" I gave him one quick nod of my head. I hated being formal but I didn't really know if Finnick or Peeta were all about it. Finnick leaned in grabbed my braid and rubbed his thumb against my hair... apparently not. This boy was just asking to get one in the kisser. Damn cake eater.

"Why not? I do hate all them formalities." I replied giving him a smirk with my head held high. I smacked his hand away from my hair lightly, my eyes narrowing as I glared daggers at him.

"How about that? Oui parfait! La fille en feu..." Finnick moved in inches to my face way more than I was comfortable with but the only way to keep my ground was pretending that I didn't care. So I did just that. He licked his bottom lip and grazed his fangs on it. He was looking at me like a wolf eyeing a piece of meat. If I had any actual interest in Finnick I probably would have swooned at his advances, but the fact is that I don't. In fact it just made my skin crawl like there were bugs skittering all over it. "Je l'aime." He broke his gaze and laughed heartily as he smacked Peeta on the back. "Mon ami, cette fille est parfait! Ne laisse pas partir."

I couldn't understand what he was saying but I could tell it was about me, and whatever Finnick said got Peeta red in the face again as he smiled at me shyly. I pursed my lips at them both and bit my cheek. I wasn't very fond of being talked about when I didn't know the language. I could feel my hands clench into little shaking balls while the urge to deck them grew. Decking them would probably be a bad start to this living arrangement though. Instead I turned right around and made my damn way up the stairs. I could still hear Finnick laughing heartily over the city's loud chatter.

"Ta bouche Finnick." Peeta groaned. "Hey, Katniss! Wait up!" I stood in front of the door as he stomped his way towards me. I don't know how I didn't hear him walk up next to me and surprise me earlier. The boy was like a damn bull in a china cabinet. "Hey Finnick you know the way to the study right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you there." I could hear the smile on his face as he made his way past us and opened the door. Finnick stopped for a second and glanced back with a small smirk on his face. He seemed very amused with himself and it was bothering me. With a small nod of his head he walked in with a skip in his step as he whistled a little tune. I _really_ wanted to rip that man's mouth off and shove it up his ass.

"What is it you need Mr. Mellark?" I asked, my voice was cold as ice while I stood in front of the threshold with my arms still crossed. I turned my head and gave him a forced smile. I felt a little bad about my tone when I watched Peeta's shoulders slump at my hostility and he pocketed his hands.

"Please, just call me Peeta. Oi-I just figured you would... I don't know... maybe... want to know where you're going... I mean... give you a tour of the place... yeah..." he stammered out while he scratched the back of his head. I eyed him skeptically and when he looked back at me with a shy smile that made me feel a little bad that I was harsh with him. I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh with a slight nod of my head.

"Fine." I replied, I was still wary of him but he seemed nice enough. Peeta perked up like little a puppy at my agreement and gave me a wide smile as he rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. There was a small patch of silence as he stared at me, the damn smile still plastered on his face for about a damn minute. I gave a small huff and walked through the doorway.

"Ah crap, sorry." He mumbled as he stomped in after me.

The place was huge on the inside. The white stairwell with a dark railing sat to the right of the door we had just walked through. I looked up the ceiling was damn high and my eyes caught a glimpse of a little sparkle. A large chandelier hung in the foyer right above our heads. I gulped as the first thing that crossed my mind was questioning on what would happen if that thing fell right on top of me. There was a small table flushed against the side of the stairwell that held a intricately painted vase full of freshly cut white roses. I head someone scuttling about above our heads and made their way to the stairs.

"KATNISS!" I looked up to see Prim waving me down from the top of the stairs with both arms, a huge smile plastered on her cute little face. "Oh my gosh! You have to see the beds! It's just the cat's pajamas!" She squealed.

"Prim!" I hissed. She was being loud and I didn't want to wear out our welcome. Peeta however laughed heartily behind me.

"No, no It's ok Katniss, I'm sure this house needs all the excitement. We could use a lively soul." He chuckled. I looked back at him appreciatively, Prim seemed to be enjoying herself and none of the Mellarks seemed to mind her rare outbursts. I could die for Prim's happiness and she seemed really happy here. Worry flittered through my mind again as I had to force myself from bitting my nails. It was a bad habit that I've had forever but whenever I got worried I just couldn't help it. Momma and Prim used to smack my hands whenever they caught me so I've had to mentally remind myself not to. At least in front of other people that is.

Prim ran down the stairs to me with a face splitting smile. She looked over at Peeta and gave him a little curtsey. I poked her in the forehead with a smile of my own. He tried not to laugh but he was doing a horrible job at it. It was funny watching the faces he made trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Stop it Katniss." She pouted as she swatted my hand away. She turned back to Peeta with a smile. "I'm Prim, Primrose Everdeen. Thank you for letting us stay with you." Peeta shook his head as he crouched down and smiled at her.

"Peeta Mellark. Trust me Prim, we are happy to have you here." It was probably the first time, aside from our pastor that is, that I've seen someone crouch down and talk to Prim eye to eye.

A white double door to the right of us opened and there Gale stood giving the three of us a once over with a questioning quirk in his brow. I looked past him into what I was guessing was the study and there sat Finnick in a plush leather chair sipping on a cup of tea while Mr. Mellark sat on the corner of his desk with a cigar resting between his teeth. Gale straitened up puffed out his chest like a damn bird and made his way to me.

"Hey Catnip, I see you've met Peeta." I could see from the corner of my eye Peeta's face looked a bit sullen at my nickname. He shook his head and stood up strait with a smile. Looking at them now Peeta was a little shorter than Gale, though he had more muscle.

"You should have seen him bumbling like an idiot." Finnick commented, loudly, with a large smirk as he sipped his tea. Gale gave Finnick this look that if looks could kill would have ripped him to pieces and burned the remains. Peeta, however, blushed about as red as a beet as he looked down at his feet as his ears tipped red on the edges. He took in a deep breath and looked back at Prim with a wide smile that reached up to his eyes.

"I know supper will be in a while, but I'm sure if you go ask Sae in the kitchen she'll give you some of the cookies dad made this afternoon." Prim glanced over at everyone and her eyes stopped back at me asking if it was ok. I really wasn't sure if that was ok or not but Peeta had suggested it. Mr. Mellark put out his cigar and made his way to us a twinkle in his eye. He crouched down and patted Prim on the head with a smile.

"Yes, why don't you and meh go to the kitchen together lass and oi'll show you how to make them cookies. They are a lot better fresh." Mr. Mellark winked at Prim and her eyes just sparkled in delight.

"Go on little duck. Make one for me would ya?" Prim nodded as Mr. Mellark straitened up and held out his hand to her.

"Oh don't worry lass, we are going to make so many we'll be swimmin' in it." I was starting to question how in the world these two men were in the mob. They seemed really nice. Genuinely so in fact that I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Prim took his hand in hers and followed Mr. Mellark through the white door across the foyer where I could hear the clinking of pots and pans. A waft of food escaped the room and made it's way to my nose. It smelled delicious and it made my mouth water.

"Catnip, you're drooling." Gale snickered. I quickly reached up to wipe my mouth in embarrassment but there was nothing there. The boys chuckled at my reaction.

"Damn it Gale!" I snapped at him as I punched his arm, hard. Peeta and Finnick just laughed even harder. Gale winced and tried rubbing it in to ease the pain but all the while gave me a big dumb smile as I just glowered at him back. I knew I couldn't really put a dent in the boy with just my fists, but it felt damn good.

"I think you're adorable." Finnick stated as he gave me a small wink. I rolled my eyes as he took another sip of his tea and set the cup back on the plate without even a clink. Gale rolled his eyes as well and pulled out his pocket watch. He quickly straitened up and sighed before he looked at Finnick with a glare.

"Back off Odair." Finnick placed his tea onto the table and raised his hand defensively but you could tell that he liked pushing Gale's buttons. Gale grumbled something incomprehensible as he grabbed my arm, pulling me out through the double doors and back out the front door. The sky was getting darker and the sun had started to set on the city scape. The soft oranges, pinks and purples in the sky made me miss home already. Gale quickly stopped bringing my focus back from the sky onto him. He turned to me and I could clearly see the muscles in his jaw twitch. He was not amused.

"I have to go do a few errands but I'll be back later. Oh, I'm off sunday if you want to go hunting." I nodded my head at him as he sighed, the muscles in his face softened, relaxing at my agreement. He looked back at the house as his brows furrowed deeply. "I really don't like this Catnip."

"Well Gale, unlike leavin' us behind, _They_ took us in." I regretted my words as they spilled like wildfire out of my mouth. He looked back at me hurt written on his face from my words. I knew I was wrong. He didn't have a choice in the matter because it was the best option for his family. Anger filled his eyes as he scowled back at me.

"Are you ever going to let that go Katniss?" I winced at his words. I didn't know how to answer him. It wasn't as if I didn't trust Gale or couldn't forgive him, or maybe it was just that. I trusted him with my life completely, but I couldn't forgive him for abandoning me like that, us like that. He dropped his hold on my arm wrapped his fingers around my chin, lifting up so my eyes met his. "Don't you think I wanted to bring the three of you with me?" His voice sounded un-Gale like. It was soft and full of emotions that I couldn't properly place but it made my heart swell. He dropped his hold on my chin and sighed. "Look, I'll talk to you later ok." I was at a loss of words as I watched him climb back into his car and drive off. I was brought back into reality as I heard Peeta's heavy steps and someone cleared their throat inches behind me... again. I turned around to see Finnick again. I had begun to notice a small pattern forming. Aside from the noises Finnick had wanted me to hear like the crunching of the peppermint everything Finnick Odair did was an extremely quiet individual. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was the type that had _really_ hunted before. I shuddered at the thought. I for one did not want to be on this mans bad side.

"Haven't people told you city folk it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?"

"Aside from the fact that we didn't really hear much. It would have been a little hard to avoid if we did lass, especially since you're talking out in the middle of the front yard." Peeta stood stated with a small shrug. He was leaning against the doorway The boy was getting cheeky.

"It's called privacy."

"It's called, you are standing in the front yard lass and your _boyfriend_ has made it perfectly clear for the past two weeks that he wasn't happy about you living with us." I rolled my eyes at Peeta who's jaw was clenched in annoyance. It had seemed when he was irritated or embarrassed his accent would get thicker. Asides that, he was right. Gale was being about as subtle as a pink elephant about the fact my being here was upsetting him. My face turned beet red, I had just realized Peeta's implication to Gale being my boyfriend.

"H-he's not my boyfriend! H-he's just my best friend." I blurted out quickly almost tripping over my words. Peeta's face relaxed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I needed to clear up his mistake about me and Gale's relationship. I blushed a little deeper as Peeta stared at me with his bright blue eyes. Finnick chuckled as he watched our little exchange. I had actually forgotten that he was even there. I think he got the hint when he continued chuckling his way to his car.

"It was great meeting you mon chaton, I'll see you all for dinner." He flicked his wrist giving us a small wave without even looking back and got into his car.

"He's coming to dinner?" I turned to ask Peeta. He just gave me a subtle nod with a small chuckle.

"He's coming back with his nana for dinner. Don't worry he's just taking a piss with you since you seemed so... pure." My face contorted to a look of horror. I did not want to take a piss with Finnick Odair. I guess Peeta realized I didn't understand what he had meant as he quickly tried to fix my confusion. "Sorry... I meant he's joking with you. N-not that he was actually going to... I mean I wouldn't let that happen. You're just so.. oi-I think you're perfect just the way you are." He muttered the last part with a cough, his hands fidgeting around themselves as his face tinted pink. He quickly changed the subject as he looked up above my head to the skies. "God, I love that color." I looked up to see what he was looking at.

"What color?" I asked as I stared up at the sunset with him.

"That orange." I nodded a bit. It seemed like it fit him. "What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, now you've just crossed the line Mr. Mellark." I looked back at him with a smirk as he chuckled. A smile filled with warmth spread over his face. I looked back at the sunset and a small chill ran through me from the breeze yup, just the breeze I tell myself. "Green, like the trees in the forest."

"I can see that." There was a small pause as we just stared off at the setting sun. " I'm sure you want to take a shower and I can still give you the tour if you want."

"Are you telling me oh so subtly that I smell like a damn hog?"

"Maybe." He hummed. We both laughed.

I made my way up the stairs and to the left looking for the the third door on the right like Peeta told me. This place was a lot bigger than our little home in the seam. I opened the door to my room with a gasp. It was more than I ever though was possible. There was a small leather couch, a dresser, a massive bed that could hold four of me comfortably, and a huge mirror it was way to rich for my blood all this stuff. Our house could fit in here. I looked around and noticed a painting on the wall above the bed. My eyes were drawn to it. The yellow grass, green trees, and the blue skies reminded me of home. Actually, looking a bit closer it looked exactly like the view from our front porch. It was painted so beautifully that it made my heart soar as I stared at it. I looked away because I knew if I stared at it too long, tears would fall. I looked around the room again searching for my bags when I spotted them.

My bags were laid out on the bed and I noticed a few new items that had been placed with my stuff. Three dresses, stockings, two new hats, four silk slips ,a couple corsets, and a few corselettes, two bloomers, a fur coat, two knickerbockers, and a pair of trousers with a blouse top. Ok, by a few I meant a lot. I didn't know how I was ever going to pay them back for all this stuff. I eyed the trousers and knickerbockers with a smile. I tore off my dress and corselet, tossing it to the side with great satisfaction. I sighed, no, reveled like a hog rolling in mud, at the comfort of my silk step in slip I had on left. The dresses were nice, I guess, but comfort was always more my style. Although, going to dinner with trousers today was probably the worst thing I could do. In fact, staring at all this new stuff I had no idea what we were supposed to wear. I quickly threw open the door to see Peeta his hand raised to knock. His eyes looked down at me and snapped back up to the ceiling, a blush flamed his cheeks all the way up to his ears.

"U-um... Oi-i was goin' ta, um, say. Um that, ah crap." I raised my brow at him as he stuttered, his accent was getting thicker as he stared up with great concentration. The way he was looking at it was as if the ceiling held the meaning of life. I looked up at the ceiling with him to see what needed his full concentration. "Um do you mind? You're really distracting." I looked back down to him, he didn't even look at me just pointed at me. I looked down to where he was pointing and my I could feel my face heat up and my eyes widen. In my hurry and confusion I had forgotten that I had just opened the door in my underthings. I stepped back and slammed the door closed in his face. "Sorry, um dinner's casual so wear whatever you want... is what I was trying to say." He called out from behind the door. I couldn't reply, I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. "The shower is right across from you and if ,um, you need me i'm two doors away to your right and Prim is the next door on your left... this is a bit awkward." He muttered through the door there was a small pause in the air before I could hear him walk down the hall away from my room and close a door.

I grabbed my things without another thought and ran out the door into the shower. My face still beet red as warm water down my spine. I quickly lathered and rinsed my hair with their fancy honey shampoo and dressed in one of the causal dresses they had bought me. A little black and silver number that went to my kneecaps. I nodded in whatever satisfaction I could get, grabbed my underthings and tossed them back in my room.

I had wanted to avoid Peeta after our little incident but I knew that I couldn't do that, not while we lived under the same roof. I took in a deep breath and trudged my way over towards his room and opened the door. My eyes widened as I just realized what I did. There stood Peeta in the middle of buttoning up his shirt... in his underwear briefs. Peeta looked at me his eyes wide and his mouth a little slack jawed. I felt my face blush as I turned around and walked out of of the doorway until I heard him laugh.

"Hey, Katniss, we really need to stop meeting like this." He chuckled

"J-just put on some damn trousers!" I stuttered with a wave of my hand. I could hear the fabric twist and crease with a quick zip and two snaps.

"I'm decent now. Sorry." His sorry had no actual feelings since couldn't help himself from chuckling about the whole mess. Then again It was my fault both times. I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as I turned around. He was dressed in black trousers that were covered in a faint white pinstripe that was held up by suspenders. His deep blue shirt was buttoned up and all he had left was to tie his silver flowery tie and button his matching black pinstriped vest. He looked extremely handsome as his blue shirt matched his light blue eyes. My heart fluttered and I quickly stomped it down. Peeta looked over at me with a small smile that tugged on the edges of his mouth as he started tying his tie.

"Yea, it wasn't your fault since I was the one that opened the door, twice. I'd say we're pretty much even now though." Peeta nodded and his ears flushed a little. I didn't want to stick in this moment for long so I continued on. "So, you said you were goin' to show me around right?" Peeta's eyes lit up as he looked into mine.

"I can show you a few places before dinner and your mother should be coming back from the hospital around then." He finished buttoning up his vest and smiled at me. "Normally Sae or I makes dinner but it seems my father is having a copacetic time teaching Prim all his recipes... Um unless you want to do that too? I'm not exactly sure what you want to do." I shook my head fiercely.

"Unless i'm there to clean a kill, I wouldn't really let me in there unless ya'll wanna die from poisonin' or what not." Momma had tried to teach me a while ago but she said I took after Papa in the aspects of cooking in which there was just knowing how to make chili. Peeta laughed at my honesty. I wasn't perfectly sure or not if he was laughing at me but his eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"I can always show you if you want. All it takes is practice." That damn smile again would be the death of me and my heart. I was kinda surprised that it didn't flutter off to the point I would have to shoot it down. I nodded my head lightly. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on it's an hour till dinner. Let me show you around." I followed his pace as he took me down the hall and showed me a couple room. He had pointed out the library which like the study was full of books, Momma's room, and down the stairs was the salon but everywhere I went there were these paintings that pulled me to them. Many of them were of landscapes and children playing in memories that felt like It were my own. I stopped in front of one the back of a girl standing in a field of yellow grass as she stared off in the sunset. Something flickered in my mind, a memory of long ago that I'd forgotten.

"_Papa taught me a song. Do you want to hear it?"I asked Gale and this blond boy that came to visit us. His family had come to visit us from somewhere far from us. Gale and he both had a few scrapes on their faces and the blond boy was missing a tooth. _

"_I'd love you hear you sing." The little blond boy gave me a wide smile, his nose had a little smear of blood. _

"_Shut up bread boy." Gale groaned as he wiped the blood off of his busted lip._

"_You guy's! Stop it Gale, Peeta! I said no more fighting! You promised!"_

"Hey Katniss, you ok?" Peeta looked at me his face full of worry. I looked at him with a small nod.

"I remember this day. You and Gale kept fighting and I made you two promise to stop." A smile tugged on his lips.

"So you remember meeting me now?" I nodded again as I stared back at the painting.

"Yes bread boy, did you do this?" He gave a quick nod. "It's amazing..." He blushed at my words and gave me a shy smile.

"It's you..." He muttered under his breath but I heard it as clear as day. "Come on it's almost dinner time." He pulled me away from the painting his ears red with embarrassment. His hands were warm and for once I let myself enjoy the feelings it gave me.

**...**

**AN:**

next chapter may take a week or two sorry trying to pump this out as best as possible but I'm doing work. Also I know sorry it's taking 3 chapters to get to dinner. Dinner is next along with a few other goodies.


	3. The Bitter Shine

Thank you guys for all the faves and review! It really motivates me to work on this fanfic more. So thank you.

Now this fanfic is rated M because there will be smut... as well as for language, and of course etc. Also this is a mix of Hawtniss and Everlark... sooooooo yeah... but really more Everlark.

**...**

_**Chapter 3: The Bitter Shine**_

_**...**_

Finnick cleared his throat grabbing our attention as we passed the foyer. Peeta and I both skidded to a stop to stare at the intruder.

"Seriously Finnick. Ya need to stop doin' that." I hollered as I dropped Peeta's hand.

"Should we come back later? Seems like you two were _busy_." He of course stood there with a large smirk on his stupid face. I was about to say something until I looked over at his right side. He was holding on to an older woman her face looked at me with the kindest joy and I couldn't help but smile back all the damn anger was just zapped out of me. She was probably around 80 years old, frail but I could tell in her eyes that she'd seen hell and back within her lifetime.

"Hi. I'm Katniss." She kept her smile and gave a small nod but didn't say a word. She motioned with her hands to Finnick and he smiled back at her.

"Her name's Mags. She's my Grand-mère. She doesn't talk much anymore. Stroke got her mute a little while back so she signs now." Finnick stated with probably the realist smile I had seen from him. Peeta's face widened as he gave Mags a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bonjour Mags, comment allez-vous?" Peeta asked her and she nodded with a similar smile. He grabbed Finnick's hand with a firm shake. "Welcome back." He laughed as Finnick wiggled his brow and pulled out a bottle of wine. As if the timing wasn't any better Mr. Mellark walked out of the kitchen his hands covered in flour and sugar with a bright smile. His smile turned as he gave Finnick a raised brow about the bottle of wine he was holding in his hand.

"Really boyo? Oi know you're a movie star and all but you know the Mayor is coming over right?" Mr. Mellark asked, his face was stern until he couldn't hold it anymore with a laugh. He took the bottle with a smile, giving Finnick a pat on the back allowing him to exhale the breath he had been holding in.

"You scared me there for a sec Jim." Mr. Mellark continued to laugh as he took Mag's hand, placing his over hers and smiled at her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Mags." She smiled back with a small nod. Mr. Mellark stared at the bottle of wine with an appreciative nod. It was a bottle of 1906 Chateau Margaux from what I could read off the label. I had no idea what kind of wine it was but it seemed Mr. Mellark was happy with it anyways. Since living in Mississippi all I knew was of backwater hooch, I always had to trade my kills for it since momma used it pretty often when she was taking care of people's injuries. Granted, it was still highly illegal, so said the state of Mississippi but they usually looked the other way since momma took care of them when there were accidents of sorts. When papa died however, the stuff just went to waste and I had to sell it all off in order to take care of the household.

"Oh Katniss you look just ravishing!" Momma called out from behind. I turned to see her walk through the door. She was smiling at me. It had been a long time since I'd seen her smile. She looked prim and proper like. Her clothes were new and her hair looked clean as she pulled it back into a bun. Momma walked over to me and placed her shaking hand on my cheek, she was looking better than I had seen her in a long while though her eyes felt the same. Dull and hollow. I grabbed her hands and I shook her a little.

"Momma?" She shook her head and looked back at me. The once dull eyes were full of life again and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, It was just a long day... I'm fine now." I eyed her carefully and pulled her into a hug

"Momma you can't do that again ok. Don't you dare disappear on us again." I whispered to her ear. I pushed her to an arms length and looked into her eyes, my hands still firm on hers. I had to make sure she knew what I was saying. She nodded at me the hint of tears were glistening her eyes.

"Momma!" Prim called out excitedly as she ran out of the kitchen and twirled to show off her new dress. Momma's attention turned towards Prim. A bright proud smile floated on her face as she looked her over. It was a light blue floral pattern dress that was probably popular in France. The blue matched her eyes exactly and It filled my heart with joy as I watched her soaking up the attention.

"Well don't you look damn swell Prim." Gale stated as he stood in the doorway with a wide grin. He gazed over at me and eyed me up and down with a lopsided grin that felt like it meant more than it should. I could feel the tips of my ears flush so I looked down hoping my blush would go unnoticed. Peeta coughed loudly grabbing our attention. I had to thank him for that. I didn't want to feel more uncomfortable than I already was. Especially with these many people around me. I was starting to feel a little vulnerable.

"We can go wait in the dining room for the Mayor and his daughter." Peeta stated with a forced smile. He eyed Gale a little before he turned back towards Finnick and Mags with a bright smile that could burn out the sun. Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way down the hallway. I felt a warmth against the curve of my lower back and looked over to see that Gale had placed his hand there and acted as if it was nothing. He leaned in a bit and whispered in my ear.

"You look good Kat." His voice was low and had this husky tone that gave me goosebumps all up and down my skin. He dropped his hand and made his way to the dining room leaving me behind wondering what the hell was happening.

Peeta walked over to me and for some reason I hoped deep down that he didn't see the little gesture. However, seeing the crestfallen look on his face masked in a forced smile I was sure he did. My heart sank and I don't even know why but deep down I didn't like disappointing him.

"Everything ok?" He asked his voice was so soft and caring that I smiled at him with a nod. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked again. I felt a tingle in my skin as I nodded again. He dropped his hand and we joined everyone in the dining room. The most awkward part was our seating arrangement. Why was I in the middle of Gale and Peeta? It was as if life thought it would be fun to put me in whatever this situation was. My head dropped in defeat as I sat down between the two and placed my hands on my lap.

The mayor and his daughter came in a little later. His daughter's name was Madge. She was pretty and her blond hair was cut short like all the other city girls. Finnick laid on his thick charm and she laughed him off. I think I liked this girl already. We introduced ourselves and she and I got to talking about this and that. Mostly music and movies but I liked her, she wasn't the type to talk about boys or designer brand clothing. She even invited me to go out with her tomorrow. Dinner came in droves and everything looked and tasted delicious. Which was great at keeping me distracted from the two legs that were resting against mine under the table. Mr. Mellark laughed as he tapped his wine glass with the fork.

_Clink Clink Clink_

We all looked over as Mr. Mellark and momma both stood up with a smile on their faces. That shit eating grin that made me question what this dinner was really about.

"I want to welcome Katniss and Primrose to our lovely home along with our dear friends and family. At least those that are with us." Mr Undersee and Daniel gave a light chuckle before Mr. Mellark continued his speech. "I want to announce a joyous occasion that we are gathered here today." Mr. Mellark looked over at momma with a soft smile before he continued and raised his glass high. "We are here to announce the joining of our two families." All the spit in my mouth disappeared as I heard his news. I glanced over at Peeta and his face paled as he looked at his father wide eyed. I needed some water. I raised my glass as Mr. Mellark continued. "We have agreed to betroth Peeta and Katniss to each other." I spat out everything in my mouth onto the table, Peeta went into a coughing fit, and Gale's pale face stared at the broken glass in his hand. That couldn't be right. No, I heard it wrong... right? Peeta slammed his hands on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me." Peeta snarled at his father. He didn't want me either. My heart sank a little but i pushed the feeling aside. I didn't want this anyways. I never wanted any of this. What the hell was momma thinking?! I couldn't help the anger that was building up inside me. I felt betrayed. I wiped my mouth, pushed my chair back, and stood up leaving Mr. Mellark and momma thoroughly confused. You know what? They deserved it.

"Sorry, I need to powder my nose." It was ridiculous I know since I wasn't even wearing any powder but it was better than sitting there listening to this damn crap.

"Katniss!" Peeta called out to me but I needed to go, I needed to go away. There was my flight reflex again. I hurried out of the room and took in a deep breath. I was really starting to regret coming here. I made my way outside to the back yard and stared up at the lack of stars in the night sky. It was so different than home where you could see the vast universe and here where you could only see just a few stars. It was slightly chilly but I preferred that right now. I leaned back against the house and stared up as tears began to well up in my eyes. Peeta wasn't a bad person it was just too sudden. Too soon.

"You know Catnip it gets a lot colder up here than it ever did in Mississippi." I sighed at my short fleeting alone time.

"Gale. I want to be alone right now." I was exhausted and I just really wanted a moment of peace to myself.

"No." He replied. I looked over at him to retort back as he placed his bandaged hand on the wall next to me and he leaned in, his lips crushed against mine as his hands dug needingly into my hips, pulling me closer to him. He felt like fire against my flesh with each touch. His body pressed me flush against the cool brick wall as his right hand loosened it's grip and trailed down my thigh tugging on my dress till he grazed his fingers against my skin. Gale let out a wolfish growl and licked my bottom lip and nipped it begging me to open my mouth I shuddered as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and nipped it a little. I moaned at the attention and Gale took it as a welcome. He smelled like oranges that were picked ripe from the trees. He forced his tongue in, aggressively caressing mine, he wanted more than I could ever give. My hands gripped onto his shirt to keep myself steady. My legs felt weak and my heart thumped against my chest so hard it felt as if it'd burst out. It just, felt really good. He pulled his lips from mine with a breathless pant as he caressed my skin, his rough calloused fingers wrapped around my leg and pulled it to the side. His leg leaned in and filled the void between my legs."God you taste so good Kat. I always wanted to do this. I need to do this." He groaned huskily against my lips as his hips, his hardened need, pushed against mine. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him back forcefully.

"What the fuck was that Gale?!" I hissed. My heart was beating a mile a minute, my lips were bruised, and my skin felt flush.

"A kiss Katniss." He replied his eyes still full of hunger. At this moment i didn't know what to think. I felt like one of the rabbits caught in a snare waiting for my end.

"I get that smart ass, why the fuck did ya kiss me?" I snarled. Gale exhaled his frustrations that I knew was brewing. He turned back to me and looked me square in the eyes.

"Maybe because I fucking love you." He growled back. Everything in me stopped as I stared at him. His body lightened up as if a weight was lifted off his damn shoulders. "I fucking love you Kat."

_SMACK!_ I didn't even realize I did it but my I had slapped Gale across the face. Hard. "Two fucking years we barely talk to each other and for some fucked up reason ya thought it woulda been best the next time you saw me that you needed ta kiss me?!" Gale's shoulders slumped but at the moment I was seeing red. I wasn't pissed about the kiss it was more I was pissed about the timing. My body froze as I thought about it. I didn't mind the kiss, instead I kind of enjoyed it, but there was a sinking feeling that went with it. What would Peeta think? I shook my head of the thought. He wouldn't care, I thought to myself. He was against this marriage about as much as I was. I looked back at Gale and sighed I wanted to scream so badly.

"Maybe I'm a little jealous and fucking pissed that you staying here and now engaged with fucking bread boy there... ok, maybe more than a little, more like a fucking lot." He sighed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I see how he looks at you Catnip and this damn engagement..."

"Yes because that was my plan all along! To get fucking hitched to a person I barely fucking know _Gale_" I cut him off and spat out his name like it left a rotten taste in my mouth.

"You already look like you're starting to like him Kat." He snarled back at me. We were always both stubborn as hell. "Run away with me." It was so abrupt so out there that my jaw dropped and was starting to catch flies. He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "I mean it Kat. Leave with me. We can go to Canada, get away from here." He looked so vulnerable so weak, it was so unlike him. I shook my head.

"I can't Gale. I can't leave Prim."

"We can take her with us." He interjected I cut him off with a glare. I couldn't do that to her. Not when she was so happy.

"No Gale. I can't do that to her."

"Why can't you just try to let yourself be happy?" He asked. Would I be happy with him? I had never thought about anything for myself before. I didn't know what to say or what I could do. I felt like a mute that wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. "You know what you sit on that and I'll talk to you later." He sighed in frustration as he made his way to the door and opened it. "Glad to see you could join us." Gale groaned. I looked over to see who he was talking to in the doorway and eyes widened as I saw Peeta standing there. His lips were pressed together into a thin line. Gale pushed past him and stomped down the hall. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me but I couldn't look at him. The silence between us was excruciating as the minutes felt like years of torture.

"Katniss." His voice was sad it hurt hearing him like that. "Katniss can you look at me please." He begged and I felt to oblige. I looked at him there was pain etched on his face as he tried to smile at me but it was falling short of a mile.

"Peeta..."

"Katniss, I like you."

"Peeta..." He cut me off with a small sigh.

"If you love Gale I don't want to stop that. I- I just want you to be happy."

"I love him." His shoulders slumped and his face was etched in pain. "But as a friend... I dun know. I'm so confused. Everythin's happenin' too quickly." I wrapped my arms around myself and fell to the floor all my strength had left me. I wanted to curl into nothingness and disappear. "I like you too though." I refused to look at him but I could feel his eyes burn into me like coal searing on my skin. Peeta sat down next to me on the cool concrete porch floor. He sighed as he looked up at the sky and chuckled a bit. I stared at him wide eyed like he was going insane. I think the both of us needed to go to the nut house because I started laughing with him.

"Well isn't this fucked up."

"Just a bit. Who has arranged marriages in this day of age?" He looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"Right?! Hey, do you remember when you sang for me and Gale when were were all young?" I nodded at him still confused where this was going. "Do you even remember why the two of us fought so much?" He eyed me wistfully as he ventured into the past. Actually. I couldn't really remember why they were fighting in the first place. I shook my head at him still confused and he just snicked a little.

"What?" He laughed a little harder. "What?" I asked again.

"We were fighting over you because we both tried to hold your hand and you had said something about 'I could survive on my own and I don't need anyone to hold my hand.' but then when we were running around I tripped and fell so you grabbed my hand. Gale then punched me in the face." I wracked my brain trying to remember that sunny day. He glanced over at me and sighed. "Then when you sang. I remember it like it was yesterday. The birds stopped to listen and I knew I was a damn goner."

I looked into his eyes and they were just so bright and full of life that it made me feel safe. We sat there for a good few minutes but I didn't mind the silence this time. These few minutes were more enjoyable than the last. I felt warm around him. Safe that word again. Like I was surrounded by a field of sunflowers on a sunny day. He leaned in a little and stopped as he questioned himself unsure if he should continue. I don't know why but I leaned in and my lips brushed against his. It felt like electricity tingling down my spine as we kissed. It was so much different than with Gale. Tender. His fingers traced my jawline as he softly pulled me in closer while my fingers wrapped themselves in his blond locks. He smelled of cinnamon and sugar as his tongue tentatively grazed against mine. I sighed into him as his warmth surrounded me. It was so quiet, so serene that I could swear the world would hear both of our heartbeats as they raced towards the moon.

I pulled away, lips tingling from the aftermath of our kiss. Peeta's eyes were filled with a longing while I...I felt guilty, and selfish. I didn't want him seeing me like this because If he stared too long he might see the real me. It tore at me looking at his eyes and tears began to well up at the edges, so without a word I stood up and ran away. Back upstairs, back into my room and I threw myself under the plush cold covers like a caterpillar to drown out reality. I closed my eyes and sighed. What the hell am I going to do?

…

AN: ok so It's a lot shorter than the other two chapters. Sorry been really busy as of late. Lots of Grad school applications to do.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Winter Rose

Sorry for the delay late update. It's been well hectic for the last two weeks for conventions along with school so I'm really sorry. Thank you for all the reviews n follows.

**Chapter 4: The Winter Rose**

My eyes felt puffy and sore as I woke up cocooned by blankets. Today was a new day... I was engaged, Gale kissed me, and then I kissed Peeta. I tightened my grip of the blankets as I tried wrapping myself in a tighter mess than I was now. God I don't want to see anyone today. Maybe I could call Madge Undersee and put a rain check on our little outing today. I shook my head with a small sigh. That would probably make it worse and then I'd have to stay here all day. I threw off the covers changed into some acceptable clothes and went in search for a phone. I opened the door wearily as I checked to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone like I did yesterday.

Actually it was more like I didn't want to see Peeta at the moment. The little butterflies that filled my stomach yesterday during our kiss had made my brain feel all fuzzy and I didn't like it.

I nodded my head, noting that the coast was clear and sighed, closing my door lightly and thankfully they were well oiled so there wasn't a peep.

I must have looked like a chicken as I tiptoed through the halls, shoes in hand, making as little noise as humanly possible. If I remembered correctly since it was around 10 in the morning I wouldn't have to deal with a surprise visit from Gale since he normally was working the day shift. And If I had a recollection of what the baker hours were back down in Mississippi, Peeta shouldn't be home at the moment.

With a new confidence, one that was filled with not having to answer any questions I raced down the stairs and stopped in the foyer. The smell of fresh baked bread was calling to me like a damn siren, and I wanted it now.

My mouth watered as I sniffed the air like a hound dog. It smelt so good that I could feel my stomach try to rip open my flesh and chase after it. It wasn't going to hurt looking right? I mean even a little taste wouldn't be too bad right?

I turned on my heels and tiptoed in the kitchen.

I carefully opened the kitchen door and a waft of warmth and the sweet smell of bread filled my nose. I inhaled deeply and sighed at the wonderfulness of it all. Of course all of it was ruined with a small deep hearty chuckle to the right of me.

I turned to see Peeta, standing there with a splitting smile on his face. Here I was thinking he would be out at work like normal that I hadn't once thought that he may have stayed home to try an keep Prim and me company.

I mustered up the best smile I could which felt a bit awkward. God, I wanted to punch myself in the face, hard. All this time I was trying to avoid this moment and because of my stomach I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Morning." He nodded to me with a smile as he turned to the oven and pulled out a tray of bread and set it on the wire racks to cool with a quick sprinkle or freshly grated cheese that I could feel my mouth water.

"Mornin'" I replied back trying to keep my drool in reign. I was almost surprised at his calm demeanor after last night until I noticed the bright red of his ears.

"Oh my god, Katniss you just have to eat this bread." Prim chirped leaving me surprised as she ran up to me and stuffed a roll in my face like a stuffed pig. I bit down at the soft pillowy goodness and sighed. I could feel the butter roll onto my tongue and the fluffy insides just melted in my mouth. I think I just moaned cause I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Oh." I groaned, or really what I mumbled out through the rest of the bread. It was so delicious I didn't really care about my manners. I savored the first taste and wolfed the rest down like a hungry dog. Licking my fingers of crumbs that were left behind.

"Careful. I don't want you choking." Peeta stated with a hearty laugh as he handed me a glass full of orange juice. I took a cautiously small sip and I was floored. I think I died and went to heaven. The juice was so divine it was as if god had come down and squeezed this shit himself.

"Mmmmm." I hummed with the back of my throat at drank down the glass. It was fresh and sweet against my tongue.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." He had this smirk on his face that made me want to slap it right off; I could tell he was still thinking about the kiss last night. His eyes were on me like a hawk and it made my skin shiver with anticipation. I inwardly shook my head. I wanted nothing to do with that at the moment or for a while till I sorted all the cobwebs in my attic, but he had just fed me so I let it slide.

"Where is the telephone?" I ignored his statement and asked with a forced smile. His eyes dropped to the floor as he sighed. It was interesting seeing how he stopped everything to sulk a little.

"Gale?"

"Madge." I corrected with a click of my tongue. He seemed to perk up like a puppy at my word. "She said she'd show me around town like Navy Pier, the theater, and shopping places, though I don't know why." Prim poked my arm and I looked down at her as she stood in front of me with a smile. "Yes little duck?"

She pursed her lips at me and I stifled a snicker.

"Stop that." She frowned before she continued. "Can I go too?" I couldn't ever say no to that little face. She had these puppy dog eyes with the slight tilt of her head that was just cute as a button.

"Ok go get ready."

"Excuse me sour puss, I am ready." She gave herself a small twirl, and I looked her over. Yeah that was not happening. She was wearing some sleeveless dress with her hair all pinned up short like those flapper girls.

"Yeah, you are fourteen kitten, all I see are nighties. Go put on something decent." Prim huffed about how I was so old and a prude before she stomped her way out of the kitchen.

"Ugh fine. Kill joy. " Prim called out as she stuck her tongue out at me with a small slam of the kitchen door I smiled as I watched her go in her little temper tantrum. A small chill ran down my back. I had forgotten the most important part.

I was alone with Peeta Mellark, and _that_ is exactly what I didn't want today. I stiffly looked back over to him as he wiped down the counter. His face was set but his ears were still red as ever.

"Stop thinking about it." I huffed, great; my ears were heating up like the summer heat. Peeta stopped mid wipe as his face flushed like a tomato and mine was starting to match.

"Oi- I can't really stop it you know." He mumbled as he looked at me with those clear blue eyes and I could feel my skin turn to chicken feet. "I really liked it." He mumbled.

"What was that mumbles?" I asked I heard him but I kind of wanted to hear it again even if my brain was screaming for me to stop. My heart was overfilling in warmth.

"I said I liked our kiss last night." He stated with a grand lopsided smile before he continued as if he was damn proud that I kissed him last night. Peeta leaned in towards me and I could feel a knot form in my throat. He looked really good this morning and whatever resolve I had earlier was starting to crack. His white buttons up sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; his hands were covered in flour and sugar.

Peeta's squared and calloused fingers found their way to my cheek giving them a light caresses as he stared into my eyes. I licked my quickly drying lips only to see his eyes darken.

"Peeta." I called out his name and quickly Peeta dropped his hands and just gave me a large toothy smile.

"You can cash your checks at my bank whenever you want Katniss." I could feel my face redden at his implication that I could kiss him whenever I wanted. He chuckled heartily as I slapped his arm as punishment. The moment didn't last long as his face fell a little. "We need to talk later. But I have work tonight so I can talk to you tomorrow morning."

I wanted to ask if it was mob work but I'm pretty sure Gale wasn't supposed to tell me any of that so I needed to keep my trap shut. Thankfully the doorbell rang and interrupted this little awkward moment. I sighed, grateful of the interruption.

"I wanted to show you around too…" He looked a little disappointed but shook his head lightly. He pointed out the door towards the front of the house. "The telephone is in the study. Here, I'll show you while I get the door." He gave me a small nod as he made his way to the front door. I followed his broad shoulders to the front of the house where he pointed me over to the telephone through the double doors of the study as he continued on his way to the front door.

Peeta opened the door and I couldn't really see him but there were hushed murmurs. He walked outside and closed the door behind him. It's none of my business. I told myself. I made my way to the small black rotary phone and called the operator.

"Operator." The lady over the headset seemed annoyed at life and I couldn't blame her.

"Mayor Undersee residence please."

"Name, City and State please."

"Katniss Everdeen, Chicago, Illinois."

"Thank you. I'll patch you over."

"The Undersee residence, how my I help you?"

"Is Madge in?" The line went dead for a while till I heard a small click.

"Hello, Katniss?" Madge called out and I sighed.

"Yeah, I was seein' if you're still up for showin' me around town n all, Prim wants to join too."

"Oooh. Thank god you called, I was up to my ears in boredom. Ab-so-tutly I'm square with that. Then we can gab about what happened last night." My blood froze. She didn't know did she?

"Wh- what are you talkin' about?" I stuttered.

"The engagement… but seems like you're keeping your trap shut about something juicy. Oh, this is just berries! I'm going to hoof it to you." How the damn hell did she know something was up? Now I'm thinking those hold'em trades were just out of pity… I must really suck at this.

I couldn't help but hang my head in the fact that now she knew something was up. Although it left me relieved which was odd.

"Wai…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as Madge hung up the phone on me. I laid the earpiece back on its hold and sighed. Well seems like today's going to be a long day as well… but it would be nice to talk about what happened to a third party. I made my way to the door and curiosity peaked my interest. I leaned my head in against the door until I heard Peeta's voice. I was really asking to get myself hung one of these days I swear.

"Don't get your kitty in a twist." Peeta groaned.

"The fucking Italians are trying to hit our runners boss! I mean..."

"Hush it Marvel. You're getting the whole neighborhood on the in. We'll talk at the Rose tonight. And for the love of all that is holy don't do anything stupid. That goes for Darius too." Peeta groaned. I heard the doorknob twist with a small click and I bolted on the balls of my feet back into the study.

My feet skid to a stop on the dark wood floors and my hip slammed into the corner of the desk with a swift hiss that escaped my lips. My hand quickly covered my new bruising skin hoping to ease the pain. It was definitely going to black and blue at the rate I hit it. I could hear the door open and shut as Peeta looked over towards me in the study. His face softened as we both looked at each.

"Madge says she's coming over." I stated with a small nod. He smiled back at me with that lopsided grin of his and I could feel the ice in my heart melt. Even as a mobster he seemed like the kindest guy I would ever know.

"Good, I do have to head out but there should be some cheese buns in the kitchen with your name on them." I looked at him a little confused as he smiled even further.

"You remembered I like them?"

"Well yeah, how can I forget the look on your face when you bit into one 10 years ago." He chuckled. "It was almost the best damn day of my life." He muttered shyly before he turned around and grabbed his suit jacket off the coat hanger. The dark blue fit him like a tailored glove and I could feel something in the depths of me wanting to rip it off. He turned around to fix the edges and I just watched his back.

I can't begin to explain how mortified I was by this feeling. I've never really had it before. It was like ache that I wanted so desperately to be taken care of that it left me feeling vulnerable around him. I absolutely hated this feeling. "Yeah." My voice came out a little deeper a little more gaspy than I have ever thought would come from me. He stopped what he was doing and glanced back at me his eyes darkening with a small curl of his lips.

"If you look at me like that I won't be able to leave." His voice was almost rough with something that licked the flames that ignited in me. I quickly looked away as he chuckled to himself.

...

"Oh my GOD woman that just makes me ooze." Madge stated as she popped a torn piece of a cheese bun into her mouth. I had just told her all that had happened last night and this mornin when we stopped over by one of them designer stores that Prim was all up and up about. I swear my arms were going to fall off from all the bags I was carrying. None of them being mine by the way and yet I was still holding them. Madge had stolen one of the cheese buns from the house when she came over and was eating it piece by piece during our little trip.

"No, It's really confusin'." I groaned as I shifted the bags around on my arm and looked back up to the register where Prim was buying a small purse. It was eating away at me. Before Peeta had left for whatever he was doing, he handed me two hundred dollars. That was A LOT of money that I had never really seen with my own two eyes before. He just told me to buy what makes us happy. I tried refusing several times till he just stomped over to the kitchen grabbed a bun and stuffed it in my mouth before he high tailed it out of there. I guess he had learned one way to shut me up.

"Well, which one do you like more?" Madge asked, her eyes sparkling with piqued interest into my love life. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. This was not fun for me. I had a crush on Gale long ago but I never really acted on it and that feeling just made like the air and drifted away. Peeta was really good to us and I'd only been at his house one day and I kissed him.

"I don't know. It's so confusing "

"Hmmmmm… oh don't gimmie that bushwa, one of them fella's gotta churn your butter more than the other." Madge hummed as she looked around us and smiled. "Wanna go out tonight to forget about it?" She asked.

In all honesty that was a yes. I really wanted to just do something to keep me from thinking about the situation I was in right now. Madge tapped her finger on her cheek with a small smile. She stated as we stood there in this stuffy department store waiting for Prim.

"Yeah sure."

"Ahh but first you need an outfit for tonight. You have to get all dolled up to go to the joint I'm takin' ya." Madge stared at me with a smile that she had something in store for me. I shivered at the thought. I hated shopping and I hated shopping in these kinds of places. Everywhere I went with these two the ladies behind the registers would give me a weary look. I groaned wearily as Madge grabbed my arm and dragged me in towards the dresses. I stared at the dresses and groaned at the prices. We still had $140 dollars and looking at some of these dresses I was already stifled by the prices. Who the hell needs a dress that costs $40?

"Uh these are just a little too much. I feel really bad that the Mellarks are paying for this." I moaned and groaned but instead Madge pulled out this red little number and this black and gold dress, shoving it in my arms. "I think these might show off a little too much…" Madge ignored me and shoved me into dressing room.

"Shut the spill and put it on kitten." I grumbled at Madge's comment, finding myself in front of a mirror in the back with two items that were worth way more than I could ever afford. "I think the red one will look ab-so-tutly divine on your skin." Madge called through the curtain. She clapped her hands twice I guess, I bet you a dollar she had a smile on her face. "Spit spot."

I stared at the little French red dress in my arm. The collar was cut low and the hemline reached right above my knees, which meant I'd have to shave again. I never understood why women needed to shave all the time but both of these were sleeveless and showed my legs. This little red thing was covered in little crystals and three layers with eight little flaps that if I turned would flower out like petals. I groaned as I shimmied my way into the dress.

"Is Katniss trying on a dress?" Prim called out behind the curtain.

"Oh Prim, just the girl I wanted to see. Which boy do you think is better?"

"Are we talking Gale or Peeta?" I opened the door for them to see the dress. At least in hopes to stop their conversation from going any further.

"I feel like my breasts are goin ta pop out of this thing any second."

Madge turned around to one of the store girls with a smile. "Were taking this one." She turned back to me with a wide grin. "Now for the make up."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Prim trilled as she clasped her hands in excitement.

...

"I don't think this is a great idea…" I moaned as Madge and I made our way down the street in the most uncomfortable shoes I have ever worn in my life. I tugged on the front of the dress while the other pulled up the top. I must look like a damn weirdo; I almost fell 12 times in these things. What man created these things? When I find him I will shoot an arrow in his eye. I grumbled to myself as we made our way down into an alleyway. My skin prickled from the cooling air. "Madge."

"We're almost there, it's only 9 pm." The clicking of our heels against the concrete set a steady rhythm till Madge's stopped. It was a small door in the back of a building. Madge walked down the small set of stairs and knocked on the door with gusto. A small latch opened as a pair of blue peepers looked through the little hole. I could smell the liquor and cigarettes from where I was standing.

"Passwo… oh hey Madge."

"Heya Darius." I guess she came here often. The door opened to a red headed fella with a bright smile on his face as he eyed the two of us. He licked his lips as he made his way over to me and gave a lopsided grin.

"Madge, baby, who's this tasty tomato?" He purred as he gave me a wink and took my hand in his.

"Peeta's fiancé." Madge snickered as Darius dropped my hand like a hot coal and paled white at her words. Darius cursed a few colorful words under his breath.

"Right… sorry about this, I – well uh." Madge laughed as she tapped his face a few times before walking right in with me in tow.

The sounds of saxophones and laugher filled the air to the point it hurt my ears. Smoke rose to the ceiling and swirled around the glass chandeliers that shone over the wooden trim. The place was packed to the brim

"Welcome to the Winter Rose." She screamed out into my ear. Darius closed the steel door behind us with a nod and made his way through the crowd. I followed as Madge made her way to the bar. She tapped her finger tail on the wooden bar and smiled at herself more than the bartender. "Gimmie a blue moon."

...

AN.

Blue moon is a drink gin, violet liquor, and lemon juice. shaken till bruised.


	5. Jazz

Ok I feel really bad since the last chapters have been a bit short… I have been really busy lately so I'm totally sorry for the late updates. I've been looking back and realized how bad my English grammar was getting as the story goes on… I'm really sorry about that.

_**Chapter 5: Jazz.**_

"Glimmer and the alley cats." Someone on stage called out as a girl my age with bright blond hair pranced up in a short gold dress. Feathers adorned her hair as she snapped her fingers sharply at the three negros that had been playing earlier. The look on her face screamed that she wasn't happy with the situation. And by the looks of how she was acting with those three poor men, she wasn't all that nice to them either. I may be from the bible belt but I never understood the animosity between white folk and colored folk. We were all people right? I guess coming from the seam where you were treated about the same opened my eyes to how idiotic this idea was.

The girl's long fingers wrapped around the microphone, the piano player set the key as the trumpet and saxophone followed suit with an up beat tempo.

"_My man is coming back to me from the shores of open doors._

_He says dolly I'm coming back and I'll treat you right but I'm dirt rat poor._

_Dirt Rat poor_

_I need a sugar daddy_

_Life's hard without that money and pearls cannot compare…"_

"You just said Winter Rose right?" I looked over at Madge cautiously because I could swear that I had heard the name before. It was on the tip of my tongue. Gale had stated it once before. My eyes widened as I remembered.

It was the Mellark's place. I lowered my head as low as it could go trying to keep any attention away from me. Which was hard since I was dressed like a two bit whore.

"You need to liven up a bit." Madge sighed as she handed me this lightly bluish drink that smelled of flowers. "This place has got the best drinks, although the music could be better." She stated as she took a small sip from her drink and pointed to the girl singing on stage. "Glimmer there is a floosy who's been trying to sauce up to the Mellarks for a while now… speak of the devil." Madge waved her arm high towards the back of the room. I followed her gaze to see Peeta staring back at her.

His brows were furrowed and his jaw was set. He was obviously not happy to see us and Madge lapped it up.

"What's got bread boy over there so pissed the fuck off?" A girl called out from behind us. Madge didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"I brought his crush into his secret den." Madge continued with a bright smile as Peeta's face darkened in annoyance. "Katniss Everdeen meet Johanna Mason. She's from the same company as Finnick." I turned back to see THE Johanna Mason. She's an amazing actress who apparently was the sweetheart of the century until a while back. There was an article a little while ago about how her whole family had died in a freak tragic fire and how she'd over come the tragedy into making herself into a better actress. Her image changed as she took on the flapper look with pride.

"Oh so you're the little morsel our little French whore was going on and on about." Johanna held out her hand and took mine with a firm shake. Her green eyes bore into mine.

"You're a little different from what I had expected." Which was true. I had expected her to be I don't know different. Hell Finnick was almost exactly the same as his reputation where as Johanna was almost the complete opposite. She leaned in with a curl on her lip as she nodded at my obvious deduction.

"Don't fucking believe what all them newsies tell ya. I'm a bitch." She gave me a curt smile and for some reason I think I hated her and liked her at the same time. "Blithe give me something." The bartender nodded his head as he mixed a few bottles and colors to make her this bright red drink. "Love you."

"Aren't we all? The temperance movement is just killing our identity of freedom and fun. As are these men who want the dumb dora's like Glimmer over there." Madge jabbed her thumb back towards the stage.

"Madge." Peeta had made his way towards us with a wide stride and his face showed that he was not happy and his voice chilled the air as he called out her name.

"Oh thank God I was wondering how long it'd take for you to be steaming out your ears bread boy. It's a good look for you."

"Shut it Jo." Peeta growled as he pointed his finger at Johanna sternly.

"Now before you get all mad… look at our little surprise." Madge grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of her with a wide ole smile like she had just done something marvelous. "Surprise!" The more Peeta stammered the wider Madge's smile became.

"You know that's not what this is about! Why did you bring her here?" Peeta groaned which set me off edge.

"Well excuse me if you don't want some hillbilly yokel in you're little bourgeois joint here." I don't actually know why I was angry but by the way he was acting it had felt like he didn't want me here. I felt like an idiot standing here in these fine feathers amongst all these city folk. "I don't need to be here I'll just leave." I snarled. Stupid me for thinking he would like it.

"Oh my god this is better than the shit our writers come up with."

"Oi will talk to you two about this later." Peeta growled at both Johanna and Madge as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the floor towards the back room opening the thick wooden door.

The room was dimly lit but from what I could tell it was filled with barrels and bottles of shine.

"Let go of me Peeta."

"No." He pulled me in through the door and closed it behind me. I was certain this is where he would threaten me to keep my mouth shut. His grip loosened as he looked me over and sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"It sure as damn hell looked and sounded that way." I winced at my own tone as did he but there was no backing down.

"Look I don't want you anywhere in this mess. Especially not looking like that." My brows furrowed at his words.

"What do I look like exactly? I'm sorry if I ain't some rich debutant girl with pale smooth skin and that I look like a damn dodo bird in a room full of peacocks. "

"Where did that even come from? Don't put words in my mouth! That's not what I meant at all. God, I'm usually so good at talking but around you it's like I'm a bumbling idiot. " He groaned as he ran his palm over his face. "Katniss you're perfect but seeing you like this makes me want to keep you like a little bird." He muttered the last part to the point I couldn't hear it but I cocked my head to the side and stared at him like an idiot. I was far from perfect.

"Don't be an idiot. There is no way I'm perfect." I grumbled at his obviously fake words.

"You have no idea what you do to me. You look absolutely amazing in that dress and I want you all to myself." Peeta's bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked at me. He took a few steps forward tentatively, his eyes drilling into my soul.

"I already knew about all of this." I muttered while pointing towards the gin mill hoping that the change of subjects would clear the air before I did something stupid again. Although, this subject was probably not any better than the last right now. More like I was starting to dig my own shallow grave. Peeta's eyes softened as he sighed

"I figure Gale told you the when he picked you up?" I couldn't reply without getting Gale in trouble, and even though the boy was an ass he didn't deserve that. Hazel his momma didn't deserve that. I found my sights on a little piece of paper sitting on the wooden desk. Peeta chuckled lightly with a heart-warming smile. His fingers lightly grasped my chin, pulling me towards him. "Does Prim or your mother know?"

"No of course not!" I shook my head furiously to make a point that they had nothing to do with this.

"Good I really didn't want any of you involved in this matter. Especially you. Look Katniss, I will never do anything to hurt you or the people you love. Gale included." He winced at his own words when he mentioned Gale. Not at the he wouldn't hurt him but that he had just lumped Gale into my loved ones category. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed. His body was so close to mine I could feel the heat radiating off his skin against mine. When did we get so close?

"Peeta." My heart was beating so fast I could feel it pounding in my throat. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. He pulled back a little and I was filled with disappointment.

"I want to make sure. You aren't going to run from me again right?"

"I can't promise that, but I just wanted to kiss you." I muttered which left a large smile on Peeta's lips.

"As you wish." His soft warm lips fell over mine as his strong sturdy arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against him.

I opened my lips and raked my teeth over his leaving Peeta to take the initiative and caress my tongue with his. I could taste a little bit of whiskey and vanilla, making me giddy as my heart raced. My hands curled into his hair pulling him closer to me, needing him to ease this pooling heat that was forming inside me. It was a mystery. I had only really known the guy one day and here I was kissing him. His fingers brushed against the fabric of my dress and I moaned against his lips in approval.

Peeta hissed through his teeth as he pulled back away from me. His face was flushed red and his lips were stained pink and beige from my lipstick. My body mourned the loss of his heat.

"Something wrong?" I gasped as Peeta groaned from the sound of my voice.

"I won't be able to stop if we continue." He huffed as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped around my lips gently before he worked on his.

"Oh…" I could feel my heart sink a little at his words.

"You're still confused and I really shouldn't have even kissed you like that… but I just really didn't want to stop."

"I didn't want to s.."

"Hey boss! We've got a problem." The wooden door creaked open as a tall blond walked in to the back room. "It's Glimmer, she saw you run off to the back room with a doll and she quit mid act." Peeta rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Marvel you just have the worst timing ever. Twice today, twice." Peeta stressed as he straitened his suit and hair before he looked over towards the stage. He ran his fingers though his hair and groaned. "So we're out a main singer?"

"Yeah n the crowd's getting a little antsy." Peeta glanced over at me and I tensed.

"Don't worry Katniss I won't ask you to do that for me." I guess it's one of those things where they say you can't do something you automatically want to.

"Why not?" Peeta raised his brow and stared at me carefully, hoping to god I wasn't going to be spooked out of it.

"Um… I don't like the fact of you being here… it's dangerous. You know those things that most people worry about for the people they like." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can take care of myself so you know."

"Oh I know and I think you're perfect that way, but a man can dream can't he?" He chuckled.

"It's just tonight right?"

"Are you 100% positive Katniss? I mean cause Jo still owes me a tab and she can do it for tonight as well."

"I said it's fine." I growled back I straitened my self up with a huff. I don't know what I just got myself into but I think I just told Peeta I would sing. I haven't sung since my father passed… What the hell was I getting myself into? I ignored Peeta's protests and made my way on stage I felt the sweat form on my brow as I leaned over to the guy on the piano

"Bye bye blackbird?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can play that." He responded "Up two beats?" I nodded my head I could understand his want to bring up the tempo. He leaned over towards his band mates and told them the song. I inhaled deeply before I turned back to the crowd and closed my eyes.

"_Pack up all my care and woe_

_Here I go, singing low_

_Bye-bye, blackbird bye bye"_

The saxophone came in playing his part as the piano accompanied. The room went into a hush as I sang the song.

"_Where somebody waits for me_

_Sugar's sweet and so is he_

_Bye, bye, bla-a-ckbird bye bye."_

I wasn't sure how I was doing as I tried to match the beats; normally this was a slow song yet here I was pushing the tempo and extending or changing some of the words.

"_No one here can love me, No one here can understand me_

_Oh, what hard-luck stories, they all hand me-e_

_Make my bed and light the light, honey I'll be home late tonight_

_Oh-h blackbird, toot- a-lou"_

I didn't dare open my eyes hoping that I wasn't looking upon some extremely unhappy faces.

"_Here I go again, to sing a little good-bye tune, blackbird say goodbye_

_To a place where somebody, waits for me tenderly_

_Sugar's sweet and so is he_

_So baby, wait for me while I sing_

_Bye bye blackbird bye bye."_

I took in a deep breath as I continued on. I really hope I didn't throw Peeta's hopes and dreams down the can.

"_No one here can lo-o-ove me, no one here can understand me_

_Oh, was hard-luck stories there'll be you'll see_

_You'd better make my bed tonight._

_Light that light for me, because I'll be coming home late tonight you see_

_To sing this blackbird far from me_

_Goodbye blackbird_

_So long blackbird _

_Bye bye"_

I peered out at the crowd with one eye, dreading every second of silence that had filled the room. A small clap started at the corner of the room till it all filled with thunder and whistles. I took a small bow and turned to the three behind me and thanked them for all their help. To be honest I was half expecting the room to be empty or filled with anger but as I looked over the crowd Madge gave me an A ok.

My eyes scanned the room as Peeta smiled at me with a nod of approval and my eyes stopped at Gale. He was sitting at the bar with a drink in hand his dark eyes stared at me then back at Peeta with sadness and annoyance. I scanned the room for Johanna asking her to help take the next song. She rolled her eyes and chugged her drink but obliged.

Gale finished his drink and made his way to the back, to Peeta. I raced down the stairs tripping in my heels as I wiggle my way through the crowd to where they were. I guess Madge had seen my panic because there she was next to me when we reached the clearing.

Gale had his hands on Peetas jacket with anger in his eyes.

"Why the hell did you bring her here?" Gale growled.

"Gale if you want to have this conversation we should go to the back." Gale dropped his grip and bowed with his hand out towards the door mockingly.

"After you then." Madge and I chased after them and wiggled our way into the room before they could shut the door.

"I brought her here." Madge stated with a small shrug of her shoulders. Gale turned his head towards her and all the anger that had been directed at Peeta earlier was now directed at this little blonde.

"Why would you think that was even a good idea MADGE?" He snarled. Madge winced at his tone leaving Gale to feel bad about it. "I'm sorry, but why?" His voice was a lot softer now though there was still a little animosity seething at the roots.

"She's going to find out sooner or later. Better sooner than later."

"It wasn't you're decision to make Madge." Peeta groaned.

"Hey. Both of you leave her alone. I'm here, it happened, what the hell ya wanna do about it huh? Can't do shit since I'm here so stop blamin her for what had been done." I placed myself in front of Madge as I glared at both boys and their shoulders dropped in defeat. Peeta nodded his head.

"You're right. I'm sorry Madge I…" He let out a sigh of defeat. "Really, did you just stick out you're tongue at me?" He chuckled and dropped his head with defeat. "Gale we need to talk later about business but first can you take the girls home?"

…

15 minutes of silence passed as Gale drove us to the Mellark house. Figuring it was almost midnight Peeta, Madge and I found it would have been best for Madge to just stay over with me for the night.

"Hey Madge. Do you mind going in first? Gale and I need to talk a few things out." Madge agreed reluctantly and hopped out of the car leaving me there with the storm.

"It would be so much easier to hate him if he wasn't such a nice guy." Gale groaned as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"He really is a nice guy." Gale groaned again and I could swear he was rolling his eyes again. "Hey you said it first." I huffed with a snicker that Gale chimed in on.

"Do you like him?" I nodded my head lightly he didn't even look up to see my answer. "Do you like me?" He turned his head to the side to stare at me intently. I nodded my head at him with a small sigh. "Well isn't this confusing as hell."

"You're just preaching to the choir. At least you don't have to make a decision."

"I guess so, Hey Catnip, Sunday the one four days form now, you and me the woods this weekend ok. I swear hunting only." I nodded my head in agreement and made my way into the house.

…

AN. So

Bye bye blackbird was written and was in the top 20s during 1926.

Glimmer's song was just made up I dunno couldn't find a song that fit her and was up tempo enough. Meh.

I will be bringing her back since Im not done using her

Please review.


	6. Sugar and Spice

It's a snow day so I'm free as a bird right now. I normally have a lot going on right now. So I apologize for the grammar mistakes, the over usages of words, and etc. Please Enjoy and please review. It makes me really happy when I see those reviews.

_**Chapter 6: Sugar and Spice**_

**…_._**

I woke up this morning; well I wouldn't even say morning since it was around three in the morning. My throat was parched and since we got back Madge and I had drank through her little flask that she had with her. I rolled out of bed and Madge groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Uh way to early for you to be up." I snickered as I slipped on some slippers. "I'm going to grab some water." Madge nodded her head… kind of it looked more like she was rubbing her face further into the pillows. I made my way out the door and down the stairs. I could smell the light singe of cigarette smoke and the clank of pans. Someone else was awake in the kitchen. I flushed at the little hopefulness of it being Peeta who was also awake.

I tiptoed my way to the kitchen to see that it was Peeta standing there with a cigarette hanging from his lips as he kneaded his fingers through the newly made dough. I leaned in the doorway, watching his every move. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and laid it within the glass ashtray and sighed. Smoke trailed off his lips while he leaned back against the counter. His face was stoic and lost in thought.

"Still awake?" I asked. Peeta looked back with a small smile before he shifted his gaze to his suit jacket next to him. He picked it up and tossed it my way.

"Please wear that." He didn't look my way I didn't think what I was wearing was too bad step in chemise bloomer. I agreed as I pulled on his jacket as it enveloped me. It smelled like cinnamon, flour, whiskey, his cologne, and cigarette smoke. I took in a sniff as he looked back at me, his face flushing a little further. "Ok that was probably a bad idea." His fingers stiffened a he stood straight back up and gripped into the dough.

"What's wrong with it?" I looked down at myself and glanced back at him with confusion. He shut his eyes tight and ran his palm over his face leaving bits of flour and dough in its wake. I chuckled at his mess.

" You are going to kill me one of these days." He groaned with a small smirk as he grabbed the cigarette and set it between his lips. "Oh before I forget I owe you 20 for the singing. You helped me out there."

"It was only one song Peeta. That's too much money for that, and I already owe you for the clothes." He shook his head.

"Oh trust me it was well worth it." I could feel my ears flush. I pointed towards the cabinets as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray snubbing it before he looked back at me.

"Glasses?" Peeta gave me a lopsided smile as he walked over towards me. His body pressed against mine as he reached behind me. His face was so close I could feel his breath against my skin.

"Right behind you." He whispered close to my ear. I really hated how this city boy made me feel. He pulled back as he handed me a glass, leaning back against the counter giving me the distance I needed. Though for some reason it wasn't exactly what I wanted. I hate being a woman. All these touchy feely emotions were not something I was used to. I didn't want to bring anything up, I would rather just run away as usual but that was going to be a bit hard since we were going to see each other every day.

"Look, Peeta. Since were here. We should talk … about everything." Peeta nodded as if he was expecting that. He pulled out a little box of Luckys and placed the new cigarette in his mouth. His fingers reached into his pants, grabbed a match, and lit the cigarette with a slow drag.

"Ok." He agreed as he flicked the match into the ashtray. "One for one." He stated with a small nod. "Gale told you that we own a speak easy, and I'm guessing he also told you the family business." I nodded my head as he waited for my response before continuing on. His expression stiffened as he took a puff and exhaled. "Was that the first time you kissed Gale?" I guess he did see.

"Yeah." Peeta stared at my face as his softened from my answer. "Why is your family taking care of mine?" It was a question that had been eating at me for a while.

"I think it has to do with father still having feelings for your mother." Peeta stated which took me by surprise.

"And your momma's ok with it?" Peeta shook his head and rolled his eyes. I was guessing that was a no.

"On yeah." He gave me a snarky smirk as he continued before my jaw could fall. "That's why she ran off to Paris a few weeks ago when father told her about his plan." he chuckled at the thought. "I miss her… kind of… not really. She was kind of… abusive, unhappy, mean?" He stated with a small shrug of his shoulders. "It's a lot easier running the bakeries without her screaming at all the negros, Italians, polacks, and orientals we've hired. She would say they dirtied the air." He rolled his eyes. "Needless to say she was a bitch." Wow I was kind of glad I didn't have a chance meeting her. He turned to me with a small smile. "What's your favorite food?" I looked at him with my head cocked to the side in confusion. I guess a deal was a deal.

"Your cheese bread." I stated with a nod. I really couldn't get enough of it and if I could eat it all day I would. His face tinged a light red at my words. Peeta lightly scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Isn't there a girl you like?" I had asked mostly to state I wasn't worth the time but his eyes bore into me.

"Yes." He stated so matter of factly that I could feel my shoulders slump at his words. "You." He added and I could feel my body tense at his words. "I'll be honest Kat, I'm not going to force that on you. Since you still seem confused about Gale and all." He cringed at his own words. "Why did you kiss me?" I was stumped at his question. I didn't fully know myself how to answer it.

"I dunno… I just wanted to so I did." I murmured. It was the truth, something inside me wanted to kiss him and it scared me a bit at how attached to this boy I was getting. "Did you know about our parents hitching us together?"

"Yeah of course I knew. Come on really? I was as surprised as you." He groaned. He grabbed my glass and made his way to the sink and poured in some water. He placed the glass back in my hands as he looked into my eyes. "Are you completely against it?" Peeta's shoulders were slumped; he was preparing himself for the worst.

"Peeta. We barely know each other. I mean it's been years since we'd seen each other and we were just children at the time." I couldn't look him in his eyes.

"I guess so." He shrugged though he didn't seem too happy with my answer. He took in another drag of his cigarette and sighed.

"Will everythin goin ta be ok with your drinking well? Your singer bailin on you and all." I took a sip of my water. He nodded his head lightly the cigarette still hanging off his lips.

"Yeah it'll take a while to find another gal to fill in for Glimmer, but don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

"I can do it." Peeta stared at me, blankly till a little embers from his cigarette fell onto his shirt and skin. He hissed and quickly swatted at it putting himself out before he caught on flame. When it he had stopped he stared back up at me like he had just seen a jack-a-lope.

"Why? I told you I don't want you involved." He palmed his face again smearing more flour over his face.

"I wanna pay back your family for taking care of momma ov.." I couldn't finish my words as I began to snicker. He raised his brow at me. I laughed a little harder as I pointed to my face then his.

"What? Something on my face?" He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand seeing the little bits of flour that transferred over. He was just smearing it all over the place and my laugh just grew. "Oh is that funny?" He asked with a sly smirk as he leaned in and wiped his hand over my face.

I stopped laughing as I felt a cool powder smear on my face. I looked at Peeta's hand; he had fresh flour all over his palms. The weasel had palmed some fresh flour and smeared it right on my face. My eyes widened and my jaw slacked as he began to laugh heartily.

"You didn't" Peeta doubled over and continued laughing as he nodded his head in his little fit. I turned to the side in search for something else. Vanilla extract, I grabbed the bottle and filled my palm.

"No, come on no, no, no." Peeta shifted away from me as I smiled brightly as I inched closer towards him. The liquid sloshing in my hand with every step I took. "Come on it was just flour." I grabbed a handful of sugar as my smile widened. "That is so not fair."

I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet and rolled around the island splashing the sweet dark amber liquid, hitting him on his face and shirt. I slowly reached out and dumped the sugar in his hair. His mouth widened in surprise mimicking what mine had probably looked like a few seconds ago. I couldn't help but double over and laugh at his surprise.

"Now were even." Peeta shook his head with a smile as he held his hands behind his back. "What'cha have in your hands?" I scooted back away from him as he walked towards me with a face splitting smile on his face. He held up his hands and dark brown pebbles began to melt against his finger. "Chocolate?"

Peeta lunged towards me as I tried to shift out of his way but his reach was longer than I had thought as I could feel the pieces of chocolate smear against my skin and fall within my sleepwear. I shivered feeling it melt against my skin as Peeta's arms wrapped around me from behind. His warm breath brushed against my ear and the tinge of cigarette on his breath filled my nose. The two of us stood there still laughing about our little food fight but we were no where near done, I wasn't at least.

"And here I was going to make chocolate croissants with raspberry jam." He snickered as I reached out to the deep red substance in one of the silver bowls and dipped my hand in. Reached back and smeared it on his face. I turned my head to see the damage I had done and snickered at my work.

Peeta however was no longer laughing. I pursed my lips. "Come on it ain't that bad, you got chocolate in my nighties too and I ain't poutin about it." His arms tightened around me and his face turned towards mine.

"Katniss." He called my name huskily as his eyes darkened, his face flushed when he stared into mine. It prickled my skin as I could feel my heart quicken. He loosened his grip around my waist with a small groan. "You should go…" He stated, his fingers lightly rubbed against my sides as his head rested against the crook of my neck. I could feel the cool wet jam smear across my neck. His warm breath ran across my skin and although my brain wanted me to run away and take his advice, my feet however stayed planted in one place. Peeta lightly kissed my neck leaving a jolt down my spine. "That's a lie, I really don't want to let you go." He moaned as his grip around me tightened. My body shivered in his grasps and my legs felt weak.

Everything I was feeling was completely new to me. Different, scary, yet it felt like sunflowers, warm and caring sunlight that surrounded me. I wanted to feel more.

"You dun want me." He scoffed at my words and lightly pulled my hair to the side. I could feel his lips press against the nape of my neck ever so gently leaving a small sigh on my lips. His lips trailed against my skin till they found mine. His wolfishly overtook mine, nipping at my lips till I opened to him. The taste of raspberries, chocolate, whiskey, and cigarettes mixed against our tongues. I arched my body against his, reaching back around his neck, pulling him in closer as a moan escaped my lips. Each caress of his tongue sent tingles down my spine numbing my brain. I could feel the heat rise as my skin flushed and that needing warmth pooled between my legs.

Peeta's hand lightly trailed its way from my hip under his jacket. Pulling and teasing the thin satin wall between his flesh and mine till his hand cupped my breast. I could feel his hardening arousal press against my back.

"You taste and feel so good." He groaned as he took my lips again with need as his thumb grazed against my nipple leaving me to mewl at his ministrations.

"Peeta." I moaned against his lips as he repeated his action kneading against my breast though the thin fabric barrier till I could feel his calloused flesh brush against my bare skin. My body shivered at the feeling of his hand; the warmth melting and smearing the stray pieces of chocolate against my skin. His other hand trailed down my stomach his fingers flexed before he stopped his hand and pulled away. He sucked in a deep breath as I let out a small whimper.

"Oh I beg to differ." Peeta growled as he quickly and lightly pushed me away from him. "You'll be the one to break my heart." He whispered something but I couldn't hear it even with my ears being as good as they were. I looked back at him in confusion of his lack of warmth and his words. Peeta hissed as his fingers gripped the counter he leaned back on tightly. "Go, because, I wont give you a third escape if you stay. " He licked his soft red lips before he reached back into his pocket for another cigarette. His eyes flickered at me waiting for me to go. To run away.

I looked back at him in this massive restaurant like kitchen and with the look of defeat in his eyes. I didn't want to leave him.

"Why do you like me so much?" I asked him. I guess he expected that question because he just ran his fingers though his hair as it started to loosen from the fading pom staining parts of his blond hair brown from chocolate.

"Because of everything."

* * *

Days passed like a damn tornado as Sunday rolled around and I knew I would have to talk with Gale today and Peeta wasn't too happy that I was still going onn the hunting trip. He grumbled a bit but waved me off with a smile. We hadn't really talked much after that morning well we talked but about how the day was.

I had tried helping him at the bakery but… I was not at all good with baking. The piano player from the speek who's name was Thresh was also working the bakery. I really wasn't good at this. I burnt a few… ok a lot of pieces of bread before an oriental boy waved me off leaving Peeta bowed over in laughter.

Right now, this was what I was good at… well usually.

I could barely concentrate on the deer in my sights and I could feel Gale's grey eyes stare at my back.

"Stop starin at me Gale or I'll pop your eye out." He gave a throaty laugh

"I can't help it Catnip. You look really good." I groaned at his words and let my fingers drop from the string. The arrow whistled out of my fingers as it hit the ground missing the deer. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I glared back at him and he laughed.

"What the hell Gale." I growled. I wanted to rip his head off. The city life was making him a horrible hunter.

"It's not like you need it for food anymore." He stated as he pulled up the two rabbits he had caught and drained earlier today with his snares.

"I still need to practice just in case." I snarled. These last few days my irritation had been getting the best of me. "Show off." I threw my nose up in the air with a click of my tongue.

"Can I put in my two pennies worth?"

"No"

"You know I'm still going to." I dropped my head in defeat and groaned. "What are you so afraid of Catnip?"

"Everything Gale. Why now why after all this time did you tell me you love me?" Gale's lips pursed as he sat down on a fallen log and ran his fingers through his hair with a huff.

"Doesn't me just saying that I love you cover it?" He asked.

"No."

"Fine, I don't know. It irritated me a lot the looks you and Peeta give each other. I just really don't like it." He groaned. I know that Gale wasn't the type that liked showing his weaknesses.

"Gale. I you're my best friend."

"You like him more." His jaw stiffened at his own words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. Gale rolled his eyes and sighed, pursing his lips over the new information he had just gathered.

"I… don't know." I pointed between us. "Do you really believe this is right for us. You cannot tell me that all this time you were pining over me Gale."

"You're right. Excuse me for ruining your Cinderella fairytale." Gale growled.

"Gale."

" What more do you want from me Katniss? Is this still over me leaving you two years ago? Will you ever be able to look at me and not think there is the guy who abandoned me for his own family?" He snapped at me and his words made me wince. I couldn't deny that held steadfast in my heart. After all of his promises he had left.

Tears welled in my eyes at his words. These two couldn't understand all that Prim and I had to go through especially the last two weeks after mother left us too.

"I don't know Gale." The cold air burned at my throat and my eyes stung from the tears that were forming. "After you left Sheriff Cray died and it got harder trading in the game I caught with momma's condition and with the economy falling as it is down in the Seam, You weren't there." I could feel my tears sting my cheeks.

"But I'm here now." Gale had stood up and his hand rested on my cheek wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I really don't want you involved in this mess. The Mellarks are nice people but they are still the mob and this is a dangerous city. Capone's gone north for a bit and the other Italians like Lorenzo and Salvatore are trying to move in making war with the Northside Gang."

"He's not like that."

"He may not be like that Katniss but he sure as hell still on the list like them. The prohi's have been running around town as of late and Haymitch is doing his best to keep them off the Mellark's trail." He rubbed his eyes before continuing. "Why do you even care for them that much?" He was almost screaming now.

"Because they're taking care of us Gale." Gale groaned further at my words. "Gale I… Gale held up his hand and stopped me from continuing.

"No." He whispered as he held up his finger against his lip telling me to shut up. We weren't alone. Gale made his way back to the log and reached over, pulling out his rifle. I could hear the light rustling of leaves coming our way and a crunch from sticks of someone heavy footed.

"Officer Hawthorne." Someone called out with a sing songy voice that left chills on my skin. "I thought we saw your car." The man called out again with a thick Italian accent.

"Gale who is that?" I whispered over to him as I readied my bow. We both took a few steps back carefully checking our trails.

"Genna brother's I think. Those boys should be out of the game since three of their brothers were sacked" Gale whispered back. "I guess they're trying to make a come back maybe with the Green ones gang." Gale snarled as we made our way behind two trees. His rifle pointed towards the intruders.

.

"Come on out where ever you are Officer Hawthorne. We just want to talk." Two men strode in through the clearing with their guns out and ready to shoot whatever came their way.

"Isn't this a nice surprise. I thought you boys were out of business you know since Mikey, Antonio, and Angelo were all sacked by the North Sides and us bobbies." Gale called out as I watched him steady his aim on the two. "Edward Baldelli, I thought that was you and here you brought Vito Bascone. Were you boys trying to have some alone time with each other?"

Gale nodded his head at me and I readied my bow and took aim.

The man that had been all smiles a second ago frowned. "You've got some steel balls for a flat foot but all joking aside." The man's face turned into a scowl. "We want what you've got." He snarled. "I know you're on the take with the Mellarks, tell me when and where the next shipments are coming in. It's two to one bull."

The bigger man held his gun out towards Gale with a sneer. Gale tsked at the two men. I pulled my string.

"Actually It's two to two." Gale stated.

"A damn dame with a bow?" The talkative one laughed at the thought, which only pissed me off.

"Ah. Yeah, that was probably a bad idea. The dame is a better shot than I am." I freed my fingers from the string as the arrow whizzed through the air into the bigger man's kneecap. He fell into the dirt with a scream as the smaller one open fired at Gale. Bullets buzzed through the air as Gale shot the man through the eye with a pop. The bigger man kept shooting till he ran out of bullets leaving only the click of the hammer.

"Fucking stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!" He screamed as Gale made his way over to him, punching his face. My heart was beating a mile a minute It wasn't my first time shooting a man in the leg, but it was the first watching one's skull shatter in front of me.

"Bascone, did you really think you'd get one over on me?" Gale asked as he stared down and the man. Bascone spat at him leaving a stain of drool on Gale's shirt. Gale punched him again harder this time till his head snapped to the side. Blood pooled out of his mouth and down his chin.

"Who hit the Mellark shipment a few days ago?"

"Gale." I called out and he shook his head at me.

"No Catnip, If we let him go he will kill not only my family but yours too do you understand that?" I nodded my head lightly. Being from the seam we had to fight to get what we needed and for the years after my fathers death this was not much different I haven't killed anyone before, but I could see myself doing so to protect Prim.

"I don't know." Bascone groaned. Gale didn't like the answer and lightly tapped the arrow protruding from his kneecap. Bascone doubled over in pain screaming off the top of his lungs.

"WHO?" Gale screamed.

" It wasn't us I swear!" Bascone screamed. "It was Saltis McErlane Gang." Gale aimed his rifle at Bascone, pressed the trigger and with a thunk his body fell into a red heaping mess in the dirt. I leaned down and ripped the arrow from the man's leg.

"This is the world we live in now." Gale stated as I stood there staring at all the blood. My stomach churned at the sight wanting to vomit. You would think after killing all those animals I would be used to this sight… but I wasn't.

* * *

Gale had taken me home that night as my body unconsciously shook, remembering the corpses in the woods. It was an hour and a half drive back to the Mellarks. We got back around 8 that night and Gale made his way into the house with me in tow to talk to both Peeta and Jimmy about what had just happened. Peeta however heard only half of it grabbed my hand and took me outside to the back yard where he wrapped me in his arms, telling me he was sorry.

No tears fell from my eyes, which surprised me, but I enjoyed the warmth he had given me. His eyes stared at my face as he told me more news I didn't want to hear.

Momma had one of her fits again. She had a rough day at work and Danny was upstairs taking care of her. My shoulders slumped at his words and everything I had drained from me. I didn't know what to say aside from how horrible I felt about the whole thing. I bit my tongue as I tried to stifle a scream of anger that wanted to escape so badly.

"Katniss. You should go take a shower." Peeta stated as he stood there still holding me in his arms. I guess I nodded because he let go of me. I trudged up the stairs, showered, and made my way to bed. I didn't want to deal with her tonight. Not right now.

I watched over and over again the brains and skull matter escape from Bascone's head as blood poured out onto the dirt and grass of the forest clearing. My heart raced and I could feel the blood drench my hands.

Mom sat there in her little rocking chair as the world around her exploded with the mine. All those faces of people that I had known. Breaking down from skin and bone over and over again these images filled my mind and all I could do was scream.

My eyes opened in the darkness as my door opened. My body drenched in sweat and tears as a weight sat on the side of my bed. I glanced over to see Peeta his face full of concern.

"Are you ok? You were screaming. I'm kind of surprised Prim didn't hear you." He stated as he placed his hand over my head. I nodded my head with a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's one in the morning."

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Peeta shook his head at me.

"It's ok… are you sure you're ok?" He asked again. I grabbed his hand and I don't know why but I didn't want to be away from the comfort he was giving me.

"Do you mind…" My face flushed at my thoughts as he waited patiently for my words.

"Do you need me to leave?" He asked. I shook my head vigorously at his words.

"No." I blurted out. I took in a deep breath and sighed forming my words carefully. "Can you stay with me?" I felt like a child but I didn't want to be alone right now. His face seemed conflicted with his thoughts as he stared into my eyes.

"I'll go pull up a chair..."

"I mean can you… sleep with me… in bed. I mean." I stuttered at the words as he nodded his head lightly. He leaned over and pulled the covers before he slipped in the bed with me and wrapped me in his arms. My face rested against his chest, he smelled like cigarettes and cake today and I could feel myself smile a little. Peeta kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes.

* * *

AN: Ok so

Bascone and Badelli were actual mobsters, they however died in February but for the sake of purpose and how they died worked kinda well with the fanfic so I pushed their deaths into April. Same with the Genna brothers, there were 6 of them and the three that I mentioned above were killed around 1924 or so but remnants of their group that were not joined with Capone or Weiss's guys tried to stick around Chicago.

There is not much known about the Green ones Gang or McEarlne's gang but that's the fun of it right?

Btw Haymitch is the police Commissioner just in case you guys wanted to know.

Next update may take a while. It was a snow day and sick day that allowed me to work on this as quickly as I did but it'll probably go back to a week or two per chapter. Thanks and please review!


	7. Peeta POV side story part 1

So as a thank you for all the review, pm's, and follows, I've written some of it from Peetas Pov … remember he's still in the mob so his personality is going to be a bit different. Honestly I had a lot of fun writing Peeta's side sooo much fun. It's three chapters 4 and 5. The next chapter will be another Peeta POV for chapter 6 and what he did that Sunday. Then I'll go back to chapter 7. Please please review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys again!

Oh and also_** smut**_ just so you know.

_**Peeta pov Part 1**_

_**...**_

I didn't want to leave this morning in fact everything in me wanted to stay, grab a hold of Katniss and continue where we had left off last night. I was kind of annoyed at the fact that she had heard some of my conversation earlier but she looked so cute as she hurried back into the study and skid into the desk. I couldn't actually get mad at her as she rubbed her hip from the oncoming bruise. In fact I wanted to run over there and kiss her to make it feel better. God that look she gave me made me want to sit her on the table and kiss her, take her, feel her skin against mine. I had meant what I had said earlier. If she had kept looking at me with those sultry grey eyes I might just eat her alive.

I groaned at how stupid i was for letting her go and that I wanted her so badly. This was stupid I was pining over her because of my memories.

I made my way to my car.

"So what is going on with the Italians now?" I asked Marvel who had been sitting in my car, waiting for me to give him a ride back to the still house. I had told him I'd see him later at the rose but he wanted to discuss it now. Which killed all chances I had to spend time with her. I groused at myself over the luck and I wasn't the only one that liked her. I was up against her best friend. All the feelings I had for her as a kid came rushing back and when I saw them kiss it hurt. Then she kissed me... Honestly I had wanted it so bad and when she went for it I could feel my heart soar, she tasted like the wine Finnick had brought over and chocolate.

"A couple guys hit the runners this morning. You know how aggressive they've been getting since O'Banion's" Marvel clicked his tongue as he raked his thumb across his neck. I got that already. I had to mentally force myself not to roll my eyes. Marvel is a good guy, ok maybe not that good of a guy by normal standards but he was damn loyal... along with reckless, womanizing, hotheaded, and he always had your back when it was needed. In this business, loyalty meant more than a good guy.

"And I'm guessing Capone doesn't have a clue since he's over in New York after the McSwiggins incident." I pulled out two cigarettes and handed one over to Marvel. I lit mine and inhaled the bitter taste of burnt flowers as the smoke rolled over my tongue. I hadn't had a cigarette all day yesterday and the smoke felt good against my teeth, "What about our new distributors over in Canada?" I asked.

"They're fine as long as we give them the money and they'll meet us halfway, I guess it helps that they like you." Marvel gave me a bright toothy smile before he continued; "Also the Spaniards want a word with you away from the ears of the North side gang and the Chicago outfit." Marvel groaned knowing that pissing off my fellow Irishman was just asking to get my throat cut and going behind Capone when he was out was even worse. That man had a damn temper. I winced at the thought.

I would have rather been an artist in Paris but that was a dream never to come into fruition and honestly since Katniss came into our lives... I'm glad I didn't take up the excuse to join my bitch of a mother in Paris. That would have been hell. You would think she would have stopped hitting since I took over but I swear mother had a pair of steel balls. "What does the Spanish Queens want?" I asked. Enobaria or 'Shark Jaws' was the leader of the Spanish Queens gang and honestly I couldn't grasp on why she wanted to meet. We were two totally different animals. She worked the drugs and prostitution rings, which stepped a few toes in the Windy City, especially governor Snow of Snow Entertainment. We were the gamblers and booze I had no want or need to dip into those things hell the orientals ran the opium rings. The only competition I held was with Italians and others that tried to make their way into my given territory, which didn't help with O'Banions death. I took a long drag from my cigarette and sighed.

"She's having a fight with that negro Queenie who's been encroaching from Harlem into the south side." Marvel stated as I drove and I almost crashed the car.

"You've got to be shitting me. We have ties with Queenie, hell she has us watching over her daughter Rue! What the damn hell does Shark jaws want us to do about that?" I almost screamed at the idiocy of it. Rue was working the books for us, and running the numbers games in Chicago.

Marvel threw up his hands in defense.

"Hell if I know but if Shark Jaws has her eyes on the numbers game she's going to try and take you out for it. She's not stupid enough to get the Negros involved especially since she knows it's Bumpy's kid and that man has about as bad as a temper as God." I had to agree because in the best picture it was me she'd take down and hopefully not Rue. Rue was a good kid with a knack for numbers, really sweet kid, maybe too sweet for this world but I had made a promise with Queenie to help show her some of the ropes.

"When did she want to meet?"

"Sunday"

"Well fucking shit. Don't they have church to go to?" I asked jokingly since I had always forced the boys to go. Marvel rolled his eyes as I mentioned church. He wasn't much of a Godly man but he was catholic and to keep appearances he went, though he loved grumbling about it.

"Yeah boss, cause that's the first thing on their minds." We stopped on Clark Street in front of the bakery as we both walked in. "I'll see you tonight." Marvel stated with a quick wave as he made his way out the back door to get everything in motion tonight. I made my way to the back room with a small smile.

"Morning boss, aren't you a bit late?" Thresh asked stoically with a small curl to his lips as he pulled some buns out of the oven. He knew damn well I was going to be late this morning.

"Fuck you. Your mother wanted me to give you this." I pulled a little bundle out of my suit pocket and tossed it over to him. I didn't know what it was nor did I care to know. Thresh's mother worked for us in the house always cleaning our mess, sweet lady, that woman was like a second mother to me and my own mother never liked it.

"Aww how cute." Chang who we called Charlie stated sarcastically as he walked back with a new tray to fill for the front room. "There's a line of pussy waiting to be served by you boss." Charlie had a mouth on him, being oriental had him always on his toes and a chip on his shoulder. He however loved the ladies but hated them dumb which wasn't too hard since he only went for cute oriental girls. Not like he had much of a choice, it was still looked down upon for a white girl going for any other race but her own.

You would think we would try and avoid another race riot like the one in 1917 but ignorant people had more of a pull in the world we lived in.

"Seriously Charlie, don't call them pussies." I groaned I took off my jacket and strapped on an apron. "Where's Rue?" I asked remembering the conversation from earlier. Thresh jabbed his thumb in the back room where all the books are and I sighed while I pulled Thresh over to the side. "Watch over her. The Spanish Queens are looking for her." He nodded his head in comprehension.

I tapped his shoulder before I made my way back and opened the door. There sat Rue, her frizzy hair bobbed as she hummed a few tunes while working the books. She had just turned 16 and after these last three years she was like a little sister to me. I smiled and cleared my throat catching her attention.

"Oh heya Peeta, I mean boss." I chuckled at the fact she called me boss. I told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted. I walked over and patted her head.

"How are the books coming?"

"Fine, Moving a few things here and there but keeping it clean for the record." She nodded. "Soo... I hear you have a fiancée now." I grumbled as I stuck my head out the door.

"Do you have to tell everyone about my business Thresh?" Thresh didn't even stop what he was doing, he just grinned like a fool and shrugged his shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into the room and saw Rue with a bright ass smile on her face, waggling her brow at me.

"Sooo?" I groaned

"Yeah I do, our parents arranged it, I don't even know if she likes me," I sighed at my own words. Damn it I had it bad and we barely knew each other. Rue eyed me suspiciously as a smile curled on her lips. "Oh shut up. I get it, I'm acting like a damn love struck dame." I grumbled I knew what she was thinking, even if she didn't say a word. "Oh. By the way I want you to stick close to Thresh for a while." She gave me a small knowing nod. Taking her sign of compliance I made my way back toward the front.

"Boss, Glimmer's here." Thresh whispered with a roll of his eyes as he pointed his head towards the front room leaving me grumbling. As if this day couldn't get any worse. Glimmer and I had a thing back in the day, nothing serious, or so I though. She however had already picked the wedding dress and the diamonds she had wanted to wear. Gold digger, that was the only word I could think of. It didn't matter anyways, no matter how many girls I had been with the small girl with the single side braid and the piercing grey eyes always haunted me. It wasn't that I didn't want a relationship mind you, but girls that wanted my money were a dime a dozen. Katniss was different. She was still the free spirited caring girl I remembered and she was the only one that could make me feel this way. I nodded my head towards Thresh thanking him before I plastered a smile on my face and walked out to the front room.

"Hey baby." I forced myself to not roll my eyes at her as Glimmer wrapper herself around my arm pressing it between her breasts.

"We stopped whatever that was a year ago. Don't call me that." I whispered, wrenching my arm from her grasp. Her face fell and I felt a little bad. No, she was like a leech, give her an inch she'd take a mile. "What did you need Glim? We're kind of busy here." My tone stayed strict with her as I grabbed a few pieces of bread and smiled to the lady next to her. "Mrs. Paletski, I put in an extra for you, I know how you're kids love the powdered sugar cakes." I gave her a small wink and a hearty laugh as she thanked me and made her way to the register. Glimmer huffed at my lack of attention to her.

"I miss you." She whined.

"Do you have something actually important to talk about?" I asked leaving her to purse her bright pink lips at me in a pout. I turned around and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and boxed it up before handing it to another woman next to Glimmer. "Thank you Patty, always a pleasure. Good luck getting that secretary job." I smiled before I turned back to Glimmer. "Don't you have a new sugar daddy now?" I thought about it for a second before I glared at her. "Is his company flushing that's why you're here?" She winced at my words. Bingo. I groaned at her as I rubbed the bridge of my nose tenderly.

"Bu…" I held up two fingers to get her to stop talked and closed my eyes from the oncoming head pains.

"I'm busy." I stated with a large sigh. Glimmer slumped her shoulders as she made her way out of the bakery. What else could go wrong?

* * *

We usually close shop around four in the afternoon I had sent everyone on their way. I closed the doors and made my way into the alley to open up the Rose. There laid Marvel and Darius in two separate corners sawing away at logs. They had probably the same idea as I did. I locked the door behind me and pulled out a chair making myself comfortable for a nap. I closed my eyes.

"Boss." I groaned as Darius called out to me from the darkness.

"What?" I groaned as I shifted in my seat trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"Hear you're engaged." He snickered sleepily.

"Darius, shut up and let me sleep." I groused. Silence filled the room and I sighed at the peace. My body lulled itself to sleep. I had woken up like normal today, which happened to be six in the morning. I had sat around twiddling my thumbs waiting for Katniss to wake up. It was worth the wait as she snuck into the kitchen and sniffed her nose in the air. I couldn't help but chuckle at her and my face flushed as I remembered the night before. I don't understand it but around her I acted like an idiot. Stuttering and mumbling, this wasn't me. Like when she had opened the door in her see through undies I could have sworn that my heart had popped out of my chest onto the floor. She didn't have the biggest rack I'd ever seen but it didn't matter. It was hers. I tried not to stare any longer than I had and stared up at the ceiling like a madman willing what desires I had to go away.

"Boss, Is she hotsy-totsy, a Helen of Troy, a Sheba?" Darius snickered.

"Fuck off before I punch you." I groaned. I already had enough trouble with that damn kiss she and Gale had, I didn't really want any other competitors in the field. Even Finnick was making the play on her and she threw him down as quickly as he gave it. Thankfully he already had Annie. Unknown to Finnick Odair's fandom, Finnick already had a girlfriend… through that was a secret that had to be kept or Snow would make their lives a living hell and no amount of pull I had was going to get them out of it.

Snow was banking off of the films and selling Finnick on the side, that was with every actor and actress he had in his grasps. Annie had been one of those girls that had the grand fairy tale ideal of wanting to make it big. Sadly, it had broken her instead, and when she broke Snow made sure she couldn't talk about it. He had even made an example out of Johanna Mason with the huge fire that killed her family and now everyone knew where their place was in his world. As her little act of defiance Johanna had cut her hair short and started dressing like a flapper trying to kill her image, instead it only made her more popular, more liked. I groaned as I tried to push my brain from these saddening thoughts. All because of that damn kiss.

"Boss."

"I swear to Jesus Christ Darius one more word. "

"You like her?" He asked. I grabbed my pocket watch and fumbled around un-clasping it from my vest and chucked it at him with a _thunk_. "Fuck! That hurt! You almost hit my jewels!" He screamed causing Marvel to snort himself awake and chuck a box of matches at Darius as well.

I chuckled at my aim as I settled back into my chair.

"Yeah I think I do… a lot." I sighed as I though about her flushed face as she slammed the door in mine after realizing her clothing situation. It was so pure I wanted to eat her up but the only words that came out of my mouth made it awkward and idiotic. The way she rolled her eyes back as she enjoyed the rolls I made this morning made me groan internally as she licked her little fingers clean from the butter. My face had flushed as I thought about her lips over mine and she apparently had caught on telling me to stop thinking about it. I was frozen stiff hoping she wasn't a mind reader because she would have probably hoofed it out of there quick if she knew what was really in my mind, but I was guessing she meant the kiss. Thankfully I was right and she hadn't caught on about the wolfish thoughts trailing through my mind about her. The way her skin would feel against mine, how she would taste, how she would moan just like how she ate the roll and orange juice while shivering in my palms. Oh god I have to stop thinking about her right now or this was going get really embarrassing. I tried to sit there imagining different things to calm myself down. Dead kittens, O'Banion's dead body riddled with bullet holes as his eyes stared off into the nothingness with fear… ok that worked and I hated myself for remembering those little facts from the scene.

I could feel a something smack my arm. I looked down to see Marvel's cap lying in the nook of my arm.

"Stop groaning boss." Marvel mumbled as he passed back out spouting z's. I chuckled and stood up. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep today, especially not when my brain is being stuffed to the brim with thoughts of Katniss Everdeen.

"Fine I'm heading out. Can't sleep with you lunk-heads snoring about." I chuckled as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Mr. Mellark." I turned towards the surly thick Irish voice as it called my name.

"Commissioner Abernathy… you look..." I wanted to say drunk. " Well." I stated. He rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Ah shut you're fucking trap boyo." He groused as he waved me off. "Word of advice. Prohi's are in town." He stated with a small shrug. Great this day was getting better and better. "Fill me up will ya? Gotta go back and deal wit dese assholes."

"Yeah of course. No problem." I handed him the flask I carried with me as he pocketed it with a smile. "Thanks for the help Haymitch though you might want to take something to eat so you dun smell like the still."

"Fuck 'em" He groaned before he thought about it again and sighed. "Yeah gimmie one of dem garlicy ones so I can bathe in it. I'd like to see the looks on their faces after dat." He laughed at his own words. Far be it for me to complain. Haymitch was a functioning drunk and less so sober. "So I hear ya to be hitched soon." I groaned as we made our way into the bakery from the back door.

"Who told you that? It's been less than a day! How does everyone know already?" I asked as I grabbed a few garlic rolls and tossed it back to him before we made out way back out into the alleyway.

"I have ears boyo, I just shut em off, it aint like I dun actually use em." He gave me a wink with a toothy grin as he bit into the bread. I grumbled as he continued to chew. "I also know Hawthorne's not too happy bout it either." He continued as he chuckled to himself as he walked off waving one of the bread rolls behind his head as a goodbye. I already knew about Gale, he had made that perfectly clear.

Ah screw it all I was going to stay up in the area but my bed was sounding nicer by the minute. I made double sure the doors were locked and made my way home. As I mad my way through the door I could feel everything shift. I was tired and it felt like I was carrying cement as I made my way up the stairs and plopped down into my bed. I was so tired I hadn't even undressed myself and this tie was starting to choke at me. I laid there fumbling around with my clothing giving the least amount of effort I could spare and sighed when I was done.

I closed my eyes because I had 5 hours to sleep tonight before I hade to head out and open up the Rose. I could feel my breath deepen in long slow intakes leaving my brain to wander and wander it did. I sighed as my mind slipped to thoughts of Katniss.

Her soft tender lips and how they would quiver for me to kiss them. How her soft perky breasts would arch into me as she moaned in her little undergarments as her nipples strained against the fabric. Aching to be touched, tasted. Katniss was definitely a virgin; you could tell she was utterly embarrassed when she had walked in on me changing. Her lightly tinged cheeks as she quickly turned around to avoid what she saw and hurried out the door before I told her I was done.

The more I thought about her in this half sleep state the more I imagined her sprawled on my bed. Her braid loosened and splayed around her like a halo of dark chocolate. Her dilated grey eyes pleading for me to take her as my lips trailed down her neck. I couldn't help but groan against the pillows as I remembered her toned slim frame and her olive skin. I wanted to see her writhing in pleasure, my fingers trailing against her skin before feeling her wetness against my fingertips. The arch of her back as I pushed my fingers inside her feeling her clamp around them with need. The face she would make as I made her orgasm against my fingers.

God I was hard right now.

No amount of sleep was going to let this go.

I wrapped my hand around my cock and imagined Katniss's hand. Her face filled with curiosity and embarrassment as she slowly stroked every inch of my hardened member. Her rhythm speeds up as I watch her pumping away at me enjoying the twitched of my hip buck against her hands. She leans over licking my head with her soft tongue. Tasting me, her soft lips brushing against my skin as her tongue trails down my shaft.

I hiss as I could feel myself tense and twitch against my palm.

She pulls her hair back as she takes my throbbing head into her mouth. Laving it with her tongue in small circles curving, memorizing every little curve. Her lips trail down further taking in more of me. My body shivers at the thought and my head snaps back with a growl as I released into my hand. I sighed at my own release as I sat up and made my way to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

"Hey boss." I smiled and nodded towards Darius as I walked into the Rose as everyone hurried around and readied themselves to open up for the night.

"Everyone here?" I asked with an appreciative smile but I knew someone was missing. I felt bad that the crew had to open for me last night. It was the first night Katniss and Prim had joined us so I stayed home. I figured it was a good idea to make them feel at home. I'm glad I did.

Yeah, home… great job since every minute I've been with Katniss I've been a bumbling idiot and trying to hit on her like some awkward hobo.

"Everyone but princess Glimmer, as usual. " Thresh groaned to my right as he and his boys tuned their instruments, as usual. I really needed to find another girl because this was the eighth time in a row she was late or drunk as a skunk.

"I swear, if she calls me a nigger one more time I'm going to backhand the bitch." Marcel groaned as he cleaned out his trumpet. Bubba chuckled at Marcel's words as he blew in his sax hitting a few keys before he nodded in approval.

"I still can't believe you banged that boss." Bubba called out with a chuckle.

"Trust me it was her tits and honestly I regret every day of it." The boys laughed at my comment. They all knew it was true I never kept it a secret that I wasn't in love with Glimmer.

"How about your new girl?" Marcel asked. Wait… I looked back at Thresh with a small groan. I turned to everyone in the joint with a small sigh.

"Who all knows that I'm now engaged raise your hand." Everyone in the bar raised their hands at my statement. Great I had to hire wise guys and gossips. I tenderly rubbed the bridge on my nose. "Ugh, Please just get back to work."

"Touchy, touchy." Blight chuckled as he puffed onto the glass in his hand before he grabbed the towel and polished each cup with ease. Who needs enemies with friends like these? I pulled out my little box of Abdualla's and sighed seeing 4 cigarettes left. I pulled one out of the box, set it between my lips, and lit it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure Ginmmer isn't sauced if you can." I knocked on the wooden bar top before I turned back to Darius.

"Hey Darius."

"Yeah boss?"

"Mind grabbing me a pack of smokes?"

"Sure, what kind boss."

"Lucky's" Darius nodded as he made his way out the door. I turned back to Blight to see a finger of whiskey sitting in front of me as he smiled.

"Looks like you need it."

"I'm sure I will." I groaned as I grabbed the glass and held it up to him with a small smile before I downed the glass with one go. It burned down my throat but it was still really smooth. I hissed and I looked back at the glass with a smile. I could feel my brows rise in an appreciative glance before I looked back at Blight with a small smile.

We only keep the best. No beer, no wine because I'd rather keep my patrons happy than serve them swill and watered down cat piss, like the other joints around the area. Granted my fine selection also gets me on the fine wanted list of the mob.

We opened the doors around 9 pm today. Normally around this time the kids were just trickling in but we had an early rush today. At least Glimmer made it five minutes before we started letting people in. That girl had no care in the world for other people. Finnick wasn't coming in tonight but Johanna was along with a few regulars. I had no qualms about whom we let in. Everyone was welcome as long as they paid. Marvel opened the back door with a bright smile.

" Cinna!" He called out as I made my way over to them. Cinna was an extremely popular fashion designer in Manhattan who wanted to come back to his roots in Chicago… though due to his skin color his name never got mentioned. Instead the people above him always took credit for his work. Sadly no matter how much I would rather him coming in from the front door. That was still taboo.

"Cinna, how is work going?" I asked with a wide smile. Cinna shrugged.

"Same as ever. Fucking Simon Lyons took my designs again." He groaned before he looked back at me with a small smile. "How did the girl like my selection of clothing?"

"I don't know but I liked it very much." Cinna laughed as patted my back. "Especially that little black number."

"I want to see what this girl that's got you all happy looks like." I nodded my head with a smile. Thinking of the black number again made me remember our first kiss. I must have smiled like and idiot because Cinna just raised his brow at me questioningly but thankfully he didn't ask. He just patted my back as he and his friend Portia along with a few others made their way in.

"Boss!" I turned around as Darius called for me. His brows waggling at me with a slow spreading smile till he was grinning like a fool.

"What?"

"She's pretty fucking hotsy- totsy boss." My brow rose at him in slight confusion trying to grasp at what he was saying. He threw his thumb back towards the front of the room near the stage. I followed the direction and my heart stopped.

There stood Katniss in a little red number that almost had me stop breathing at the sight of her. I could feel my heart pound in my chest. I could swear it was fluttering. Her long brown hair was down to the side with waves like the sea. I had to smile a bit at my luck. I hadn't seen her without the braid or makeup before and I relished in the sight of her arms, her olive skin, her legs, and the sudden fact that every man in the joint had the same view. My eyes narrowed, my jaws stiffened as I watched some of these dogs eye her. I was going to kill Madge. Ok, not literally. I loved Madge like a sister but the fact that she had brought Katniss,_ here_ in _that_.

I know for a damn fact that Katniss did _not_ pick out that dress.

Our eyes met and before I realized it, I had stomped my way over to them.

"Madge." I growled with a chilled tone. I was not happy, granted yes I was at first but right now she had brought Katniss here at the speak. I didn't want her anywhere near this, near the mob life that I was living, It was stupid because if I had really cared I would have given them money and shipped them back to Mississippi but I wanted her near me.

I hated how selfish I was being.

"Oh thank God, I was wondering how long it'd take for you to be steaming out your ears bread boy. It's a good look for you." I could feel my lip twitch at her words. This right now was not the time.

"Shut it Jo." I growled as I pointed two fingers at her sternly. Normally anything Madge or Johanna said would roll off my shoulders but for some reason my normal level headed smiling self was gone.

"Now before you get all mad." I'm already mad I thought as she continued. "Look at our little surprise." Madge stated as she pulled Katniss in front of her with cat ate the canary smile. Her face looked like it would split in two from that damn smile on her face.

Katniss looked down at the floor, her olive skin flushed in embarrassment before her grey eyes slowly looked back at me. I liked her with makeup, but with Katniss, I preferred her without all the frills.

I realized something though. I think for the first time in my life. I was falling in love. No, I think I was already there.

"Surprise!" Madge basically sang.

I could feel myself stammer like an idiot until I remembered what exactly I was mad about in the first place.

"You know that's not what this is about! Why did you bring her here?" I regretted my words the minute I said them because I could see Katniss's face darken. Damn it.

"Well excuse me if you don't want some hillbilly yokel in you're little bourgeois joint here." Her face twisted in anger that was pointed at me. God damn it. I didn't mean it that way. "I don't need to be here I'll just leave." She snarled as she turned around to leave.

"Oh my god this is better than the shit our writers come up with." Johanna stated with a bright smirk that pissed me off further. I grabbed Katniss before she could run off on me and glared at these two misfits.

"Oi will talk to you two about this later." I growled before I basically dragged Katniss kicking and screaming into the still room because that right now would be empty.

"Let me go Peeta." She growled at me.

"No." I stated firmly as I pulled her into the room and closed the wooden door behind us. I loosened my grip and calmed myself down, I wasn't mad at her. No, I was mad at myself.

I looked back at her, her brows furrowed, lips thinned, and what pained me the most was the sadness in her eyes. "That's not what I meant." Her lip twitched at my words.

"It sure as damn hell looked and sounded that way." I winced at her words. I deserved it I know but I… I don't fucking know.

"Look, I don't want you anywhere in this mess. Especially not looking like that." The minute the words left my mouth I wanted to punch myself. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Her brows furrowed deeper at my words.

"What do I look like exactly?" Beautiful. " I'm sorry if I ain't some rich debutant…" I don't want one. "…with pale smooth skin and that I look like a damn dodo bird in a room full of peacocks." God how wrong could she be? Does she really not know?

"Where did that even come from? Don't put words in my mouth! That's not what I meant at all. God, I'm usually so good at talking but around you… it's like I'm a bumbling idiot." I groaned as I ran my palm over my face in frustration but I swear to God. She was so cute when she was angry. "Katniss, you're perfect, but seeing you like this… makes me want to keep you like a little bird." I muttered under my breath in embarrassment because to me she was perfect and I wanted to lock her away from prying eyes.

I looked back at her as she cocked her head and looked at me like I was a damn idiot for what I said. God, she really didn't know. No matter what face she made, I really wanted to kiss her because she was so damn adorable.

"Don't be an idiot. There is no way I'm perfect." She grumbled at my words like I was a damn liar. I took in a deep breath as her eyes shifted down and her shoulders slumped at her own words.

"You have no idea what you do to me. You look absolutely amazing in that dress and I want you all to myself." I stared in her gorgeous grey eyes and took a step forward. I paused for a second questioning my every move. Fuck it. I continued my way towards her slowly to make sure she wouldn't run.

" I already knew about this." Yeah… I should have figured Gale would tell her. Probably told her the damn day she came into town. Her body tensed hoping for the worst. Did she really think I would hurt her? My heart wrenched at the thought she would think I would do anything in this world to hurt her. I sighed.

"I figure Gale told you that when he picked you up?" Her eyes shifted at my words as her attention focused on some paper on my desk. I bit the inside of my cheek as she refused to answer me in order to keep him from getting in trouble. She really didn't trust me did she? My heart sunk and it hurt so much. God, I must be insane because I smiled at her with a light chuckle from the depth of me as I watched her nervously avoid my eyes. I wanted her to look at me. I reached out and lightly grasped her chin making sure she wouldn't break under my touch and pulled her eyes to me. "Does Prim or your mother know?"

She shook her head pulling it out of my grasp. "No of course not!" She looked at me frightened by my question. I wanted to scream. What the hell did I do for you to look at me like I was a monster?

"Good, I really didn't want any of you involved in this matter." I'm sorry we're so selfish. I'm sorry I can't let you go. I'm so sorry that I want you near me. "Especially you. Look Katniss. I will never do anything to hurt you or the people you love. Gale included." I couldn't help but wince at my own word as it felt like I just wrenched my own heart out and kicked it a few times, but she had to know that I would rather die than be the one to hurt her. I would never let anyone hurt her. I stepped in closer to the point I could feel the heat radiate off her skin.

Katniss let out a long sigh of relief at my words and I could feel her breath against my skin. She smelled like violets. Her eyes slowly looked up at me as her eyes softened. There was that look again. The same look she had this morning. She's going to kill me one of these days and the day she breaks my heart… I'd die from heartache.

"Peeta…" She rose on her tiptoes as her eyes fluttered closed, her lips puckered as she kissed me. Her soft lips pressed against mine in a chaste kiss and I wanted to swoop her in my arms.

I shouldn't keep my hopes up. The higher I go, the further I'd fall.

I pulled away and her face fell with a small pout. Don't give me that look. Oh God it was quivering. Her lip was quivering.

"I want to make sure. You aren't going to run from me again right?" I asked wishing, hoping to God above that she'd say yes, she wasn't going to run away from me. I know deep down she wouldn't. Katniss was still confused about her feelings for Gale.

"I can't promise that…" My heart wrenched. "… but I just wanted to kiss you." She muttered. I really am insane because I smiled brightly at her words.

"As you wish." I leaned down at my words and took her lips against my own. Sealing my own promise that I would do anything to make her happy. Even if that meant loosing her to Gale, but right now, right at this moment… I wanted to be selfish.

Fuck… I'm in love.


End file.
